Blessed Rebirth
by RyuZu
Summary: During the Great War, Issei had lost his life in a tragic event. Lost in a seemingly endless darkness he stumbles upon an unknown man who offers him a second life with all his memories for a favor. It does not go as planned, it seems he has lost most of his memories because of the rebirth. Will he stay memoryless or will he try to find out who he was in the past? (IsseixHarem)
1. Ch1 LOVExTRAGEDYxREBIRTH

War... What is the point of such a thing. Strength, pride? Who needs those sort of things. We are all able to coexist with each other. So why...

This is just pointless bloodshed...

"What are you doing here?"

An angel? She didn't attack me at first sight. That's strange.

"Isn't it obvious from lookin'? Im resting at the moment."

"The night is very beautiful at the moment, isn't it? I like it very much."

An angel is having a conversation with me, a devil. During a war between all factions? How ridiculous...whoever it-

"Huh?..."

I suppose it was the moment I laid my eyes on her, what was it called...right. Love. She was absolutely breathtaking, her beautiful golden hair shined from the moonlight. She was curvy where she needed to be and her face is so pretty it just captivates me.

"Is something wrong?"

I regain my composure.

"N-no. Just lost in thought is all. I mean are you sure you should be talking to your enemy especially with status such as yours."

"Status? Oh my, it seems you know who I am."

"What devil doesn't? The lower ranked devils were told to run away from you. Gabriel, Michael's younger sister."

"To think that the devils are frightened of me, makes me feel a little sad. Although, I also know who you are, I did tell my brothers and sisters to run away from you. Mr. Strongest Devil, or Issei."

"Strongest Devil? I don't think so, that title belongs to someone from one of the families in the 72 Pillars. I'm just a simple devil who just so happens to be liked by Lucifer."

"I see..."

A short but seemingly endless silence was present for but a moment.

"Hey, Gabriel. What do you think of this war?"

It took her but a second to answer. It seems this isn't the first time she was asked this.

"This war, saddens me greatly. Why must there be so much bloodshed? It pains me to send my brothers and sisters to fight only for half to return."

"I believe this war is pointless... We are all able to coexist, this world is enormous for us to fit in."

"Unfortunately, I don't believe that is the case anymore. Each faction, has grown a hatred for one another. Friends, and family have been killed by their enemies. They will no longer want to coexist."

I looked at her face, she showed a sad expression. This was the Gabriel every devil was told to be wary of, yet here she is. She is an angel, my technical enemy, but she is no monster, she has emotions like any other devil I know.

I understand that and was about to agree with what she said. However, a single tear fell from her face. Seeing that pained me greatly...so I...

"Then ill do it."

"Eh?"

I wipe the tears off from her face.

"Ill unify every faction and end this war. There will be no more tears, no more blood, no more pain. Ill make a world where we can all exist, together."

"You...but...that's-"

"Impossible, maybe so but if no one else is gonna do it then I will! That's why-!"

She's staring at me with such hopes, such expectations if I was human I would've thought she was growing feelings for me. I, however, am not besides her love and devotion belongs to god and him alone. Nonetheless I continue...

"Thats why, save your tears. When I unify the factions come find me and smile. With a face as beautiful as yours, you should only ever be happy."

I don't like it when you're sad, I much rather see you happy. Forever. It was a feeling I couldn't explain at the moment.

"How are you going to accomplish this? Every race hates the others."

"That, I believe will mend with time. Besides I got the most beautiful women from heaven talking to me, the scary strongest devil."

I couldn't help but smile with what I'm saying. I feel really naive but why should I care.

"Hee hee~"

Ah, she's laughing. Why is it so soothing? Its kind've embarrassing.

"Then if you say you want to unify the factions, then ill help."

"You...help me?"

"Mm, ill help you, after all I also want this war to end already."

"Than-"

"ISSEI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

It seems like a certain Lucifuge is looking for me already.

"Looks like its time for me to go. If she finds me with you she'll try to kill you."

She gets scary when she gets overprotective of me.

"See ya, Gabriel-chan."

"Wait!"

I abruptly stop in place.

"Y-yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice. I don't know what got over me, I just wanted to talk to you for just a bit longer even though I know that is not possible right now."

"Its fine, so, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Her face was as red as a certain somebodies hair.

"Y-yes. By, see you, do you mean that we will be meeting together again?"

"Of course! After all, I consider you my friend now Gabriel-chan!"

"Really! With just the two of us?"

"Yeah, just us two."

She smiled with a light tinge of color on her face.

"ISSEI!"

"Gabriel-chan, I should really get going. I don't want her to think something bad has happened to me and goes to destroy more of your brothers and sisters."

"I understand. Then, Issei, see you."

"Yup, for sure we will meet again very soon, I promise."

* * *

Apparently, I came from nowhere, I was 5 years old when I had stumbled across the Lucifuge household. One of their servants had found me dirty and ragged. I didn't know how to talk, read, or write so they assumed that I was not a high class devil. My now adoptive father, was a nice man, he did not immediately kick me out and instead made me one of their servants. I believe he said he wanted someone of his daughters age to play with her.

Her name was Grayfia, she was 4 years old. One year younger than me. She had pretty silver hair and captivating silver eyes.

"Go on, for now he belongs to you. Play with him for as long as you want." Her father said to her.

She was a shy girl, completely different from present time. I don't know what changed, she was much cuter like this. She was a bit scared of me because she was so shy so she hid behind her father's legs.

I was in no obligation to try and be her friend. None. Yet I...for some reason...

"E..say"

I said, as I only knew my name at the time despite barely knowing how to pronounce it.

"Huh?"

She looks at her father confused, to which he smiles at her.

"E...say"

I point at myself.

"Your name is, Issei?"

I furiously nod my head up and down when she understood what I was getting across.

"Issei...you...me...pray.."

She giggled at my mispronounced play. Nonetheless I held out my hand.

"...play?"

I tilt my head. She was hesitant at first but she had begun to slowly stop hiding behind her father and then took my hand.

And just like that, we formed a strong unbreakable relationship.

10 years later...

During all those years we had together, I was considered genius. I was apparently so excellent at everything I had done that Grayfia's father made me into his real son. I am a technical, Issei Lucifuge but saying that always gives me such a sour taste.

I was 15 and was part of war. I needed, no, was forced to fight the angels, the fallen, and even the devils who wanted a change. During one of those days of war, I met Sirzechs. He explained to me much of what his cause was trying to accomplish, and it lined up with what I desired at the time. So...

I defected.

Grayfia had followed me, due to reasons she has still not explained to me. When I told Sirzechs she is also an ally, he smirked and told me that I was a lucky man. Which confused me...greatly...

It had pained me just leave the family so easily but I agreed more with this side.

Line Break

It is now the present day, I believe I am now 17. I had met Gabriel, 2 years ago. During those years, we had kept our promise and met each other whenever we could in secret. I feel I am beginning to fall for her more and more each day I see her. Today was one of those days and it has just ended.

"Issei?"

"Oh Grayfia! Is something the matter?"

"No, it nothing really. It is just that, you've been looking very happy recently."

"Is that so? Am I inconveniencing you, if so then I will stop."

"N-no, not at all! I much prefer you smiling. It is just..."

"Hmm?"

"I am surprised that you are able to during a time of war."

"I see... However, I believe during hard times such as these it is better to smile than to frown. I mean, I think you look so much cuter if you'd smile more often."

"Eh?"

She looks at me, red on her cheeks for some reason.

"But, if you can't smile because of this war, then you ill make it so that you will. You won't have to fight in this was much longer, because I will end it soon and create a world where you can smile everyday, that's a promise."

She giggled, I haven't heard her laugh in who knows how long.

"To think, that you were once a boy who did not even know how to pronounce his own name. Now that very same boy is able to make speeches easily."

"Well, I couldn't have done it alone, I've had some help along the way."

I smile. However, not for long.

"ENEMY ATTACK!"

"What!? So soon..."

Why? How were they able to locate us so soon?

"Hurry Grayfia! We must hurry!"

I need to minimize the casualties as much as possible.

"...you've become so reliable. A man that I have..."

She seemed to have muttered something.

"Did you say something?"

Her face goes beet red in an instant.

"What? N-no it was nothing!"

"Alright, then we have to go we can't delay any more."

I hope my comrades aren't suffering too much.

* * *

"Lucifuge-sama, we are completely outnumbered. Many of our soilders have already..."

A lower class devil informed me.

"How were we found, and... Eh?"

I can see angels and fallen angels helping each other. They're cooperating?

"Grayfia! Go and and rescue any that are still breathing! Then retreat!"

"And you?"

"Ill be with you soon, so go!"

"Understood."

She left. Good.

Shit! Why are they working together? It...

"OUT THE WAY!"

They shot a large beam of holy light in my direction. It skinned my arm as I pushed the devil near me out the way.

"I've located the target! All units begin assault."

Target? Me? How did they find us I know I masked our presence correctly. Unless...

"Gabriel?"

Haha, I see her flying. Why, I thought we...huh? She looks sad.

"Haha, unfortunately, this is a battle that we won't win... Soldier, go and try to regroup with Grayfia, she'll keep you guys safe. And, tell all and any allies you see to retreat."

"But, Lucifuge-sama-"

"NOW!"

"Y-yes!"

He runs off. Good, I must lower the casualties. So I fly towards the battleground.

"Oi! You're objective is right here!"

All the angels and fallen angels take notice of me.

"Are all you sure you can take on the 'Strongest Devil."

I charge all my magic into the tip of my finger, and I fire it at the huge army of crows. I made sure to miss but the pressure from the beam had knocked many out the sky.

"A-ATTACK!"

A random soilder screamed. And thus, all began to attack me. My goal is to stall, I won't kill unless absolutely necessary. I have to let my comrades retreat while they are focused on me.

"Hey! What are you all aiming at, shooting the sky isn't doing anything."

All their attacks are not hitting me, I am able to dodge everything. It is easy I just need to focus... Gabriel? She is not attacking?

"Gah!"

Crap. I let my guard down for just a second. I was hit from behind with a sword. It stings.

"Out the way!"

I punch him right in the chin to knock him out. I need to focus on myself not Gabriel!

"Everyone! RUN!"

A hellstorm of beams was raining from the sky, the magic symbol was from a devil.

"Issei!"

I look towards who yelled.

"Grayfia!? I thought I ordered you to-"

"CHANGE FOCUS!"

"WHA? GRAYFIA!"

I rush to her, they were going to attack her. When I reach her I hug her tightly. I can sense Gabriel, she's going to shoot that holy light again. I just need to get out of-

"Aggh!"

"Issei!"

I took most of the hits. Gabriel's attack is the biggest problem at the moment.

"Issei! I can protect myself so let go!"

"NO!"

She needs to survive, she's the last of the Lucifuge bloodline. I can't betray her father any more than I have, if she dies and I survive I'd be choking on my guilt forever.

"Issei! You could easily eliminate all of them! But you haven't killed a single one! Why!?"

"Well I- gaah!"

She looks so worried and sad as if she would burst into tears any second. Grayfia please, don't show me that kind of face. I prefer you smiling, you deserve to smile

I was hit by more holy magic, it burns.

That's right just because she's charging it doesn't mean the other ones will stop firing. I can't focus, I need to protect Grayfia, but I don't want to hurt Gabriel, I also need to lessen all the casualties. My thoughts are all over the place, I'm scared but can't afford to be scared. Right now my life is less important than all the ones that my hands need to protect.

"Sorry about this, Grayfia!"

I punch her in the gut, hard enough to knock her out but soft enough to not cause any life threatening damage.

"Iss...sei?..."

"Ill see you later."

I muster all my might, spin around and throw her in the direction I had told my devils to run away to.

"...Now then lets continue..."

At this point im too damaged. I'm sure that im gonna...

"Do not attack."

Gabriel?

"Brothers and sisters, that is more than enough. Issei Lucifuge, please surrender. I'm sure even you understand that you will not win."

"I'm sure I cant."

I am only one devil, they have an entire army. It is unfavorable.

"If you understand, then please quietly come with us and ill make sure you'd be put down gently."

She is on the verge of tears, yet is putting on a strong front.

"Sorry, but I refuse! After all I made a promise! Ill end this war with my hands and unify all the factions! I won't drop dead until that goal is accomplished!"

Her eyes widened and she smiled a very sad smile.

Angel and fallen angels burst out laughing as soon as they heard my goal.

They scoffed at me saying it was stupid and impossible. They told me that I was just a devil, trying to do something so uncharacteristic and impossible.

"I will give you one more warning, Issei Lucifuge, surrender."

I smirked.

"I refuse."

"Then-"

She did not get to finish and in a flash...

"FIRE!"

Was all I could hear, time slowed, my eyes widened as my mouth dropped. A huge blast of light was all I could see. It was not directed at me but at the angel who was there.

As I was processing what was happening, I could faintly hear a cry of pain. When the light faded, there was an angel falling to ground, she was severely damaged.

"GABRIEL!"

I finally understood what had happened as I screamed out her name. I immediately rushed to her aid. The fallen angels had betrayed the normal angels.

"Gabriel, Gabriel! Are you okay!"

I had caught her. Is she okay!? What do I do!? How do I help!? This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen! No, no, please no!

Her brothers and sisters yelled her name in worry and immediately had their sights aimed at the group who fired.

The angels began to fly to fight their fallen siblings but...

"AGAIN, FIRE!"

"Wha!"

This blast was bigger than the previous one. This is bad, Gabriel won't be able to take another hit. That's undoubtedly made with a bit of holy light, if I'm hit then ill be obliterated. What do I-

"Issei, just...run."

She holds my hand. I can't just leave you if you do that ya idiot.

"Gabriel, I will save you!"

"...I'm sorry...I should've..."

"Be quiet! You're gonna be alright! Ill make sure of that! So stay silent and believe in me!"

I may be slower with a person in my arms but I wouldn't be able to outrun it anyway. My life doesn't matter, Gabriel needs to survive. Futile as it is, I immediately try to out run the big beam.

"Aaaaaagh~"

Even with my speed I am still caught, it burns. I couldn't get Gabriel out of the attack but I think I managed to absorb most of the damage.

"Gah...it sure hurts..."

It seems the blast was strong enough to shoot me to the ground. I can barely lift my arm. I check my pocket, yes it is there. I am lying in a pool of my own blood.

"Gab...riel..."

Where is she, it is difficult to see. Oh there she is, heh, looks like she's still living. Thank God. Ow, that hurt to say.

"Ga...briel...can...you move..."

She shows no motion what so ever. Looks like I have to do it. Oh, I can't feel my legs, I look. Wait, where are my legs...

"Gabri...el..."

I won't let her die. Even if I dont have legs ill reach her, I still have my arms so ill crawl.

"Guh, this hurts..."

I'm not sure how much time she has but I will save her.

"Hey...Gabriel...Thank you..."

Where do devils go when they die? Ive never thought about it, we have such a long lifespan that the thought has never once crossed my mind.

"When I die... I hope I can go to heaven...I want to keep on talking with you...its always so much fun...being near you makes me happy..."

She isn't far but crawling makes the journey seem endless.

"I have an amazing...item...its going to help you feel better..."

Hey, god. Please allow me to be selfish.

"It's called...a Phoenix Tear...its really useful..."

My journey comes to an end. I am finally by her side. She is as beautiful as ever.

"...Gabriel, I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do...ever since I met you I've been so happy...I...I love you...I find it ironic that a devil fell in love with an angel, I guess its technically not allowed, more like its forbidden, huh...but I love you, I really love you, even if it is not acceptable,I can't help it, I love you so much, that's why you are going to live and I'm going to..."

I take the tear and carry the liquid in my mouth. Without any hesitation, I place my lips onto hers and help her drink it.

"Hah... I did it..."

Looks like my time is up, hey god, thanks for not making her fall.

My eyes are growing heavy, I can't hear anything.

Gabriel, I can feel her tears dripping on my face. I'm sorry, did I make you sad? To think you're crying for a devil like me, you're making me fall more in love with you.

What is it like to die? Is there no afterlife for a devil like me. Hey God, if I were human would I be allowed into heaven?

* * *

Pitch black. Everywhere I turn, there is nothing. Nothing at all.

Its dark, I'm scared. What is this place?

I can't see anything, I can't feel my limbs but I believe i might still have them.

I can feel myself move but when I do I feel as if I'm just walking in place.

My voice, I can't hear it.

No...

No...

Let me out!

Let me out!

I run and run yet I'm not going anywhere. I scream but nothing is heard.

I can't see. I can't hear. I can't feel!

What did I do!? Why am I here!? I want out! Let me out!

Am I running still or am I standing in place? Now that I think about it, there is no sense of time here. Oh no! No! No! No!

How long!? How long!? It might feel like a few minutes but I can't tell anymore! Hours, years, millenniums!? I need to leave!

Somebody! Anybody, please! Help!

"Do not fret any longer, I am able to hear you. My child."

A voice! I can hear!

"Your voice will not be heard here, my child. Use your thoughts to speak with me."

You can hear me!? Please tell me!

"Yes I am able to hear you."

Thank goodness! I'm so glad! Ive never been so happy in my life.

"Life?"

Yeah, I'm so glad. I feel so alive.

"My child... You have already passed away."

Eh? What do you...that's not...

"It is. Recall, the sacrifice you made."

I can't be dead! What makes you say that!? I can communicate with you just fine, if I were dead then I wouldn't be able to!

"Then, tell me, where is your body?"

What?

"Where is your voice?"

Does that even...

"Do not avoid it. Now, tell me, what do you see?"

I...

"You admit you're already-"

No! I- I'm-

"Accept it, otherwise you'll lose your sanity."

I'm dead? But I can... I'm able to... I'm dead? How? I didn't...

"It is the truth. I'm sorry."

Why...

Me? Dead? But if I'm dead and here then that means you-

"I'm dead, as well."

Is this an afterlife?

"No it is not, but I must apologize for bringing you here. Such an awful place for those who are not prepared."

You killed me?

"I did not, perish the thought."

Then why?

"I wanted to thank you."

For what? I did not do anything. Even if I did, eh? I- I can't remember anything! I cant-

"Please calm down and allow me to finish."

A-alright.

"I wanted to thank you for your sacrifice. Thank you for saving my daughter."

Your daughter...

"Oh, it seems you're starting to remember. I owe you a lot for that, so with my remaining power I summoned you here, I'm truly sorry about what you had to endure."

I remember, I was outnumbered and I-

"I also wanted to ask you to do me favor."

A favor?

"Yes, a favor. I would like to ask you-"

Wait, why are you even asking me for favors in the first place. I'm dead... I won't be able to fulfil them.

"I can revive you."

You? Why, what do you gain from doing so? In fact, just who are you? Revival, in the first place isn't that impossible.

"Well, normally it is. Though, it is a simple matter for me."

But-

"I'm afraid I won't be able to answer all of your questions? My power is diminishing the longer we converse. If we do not hurry, I will not have enough power to revive you."

This is so confusing, I don't-

"Issei just know that your goal was accomplished. However, there are many who hate that and want to get rid of it. I want you to protect the peace that was achieved."

Wait! Just wait a minute!

"I managed to find a loving couple who could not conceive a child so you will be their first son. That will be my last miracle ill give to the humans I love so much. Please treat them well."

Who even are you? I- how are you-

"Unfortunately I could not make your body fully human so I had to make your new body with some parts I had stolen from the big bad Great Red."

This place? A...Are you staying here? Answer my questions, don't ignore me!

"You'll be reborn in 3 seconds. It was a pleasure meeting you Issei. If everything went right you'll regain all your memories."

3

"Please protect the world I love so much."

2

What about you!?

"Looks like ill be stuck here, alone, until this seal grows weak, then ill finally pass away."

Pass away. All alone, in this wretched place. That's just...that's just. I won't, I can't allow something like that to happen!

Ill find you, WHEREVER YOU ARE! ILL DEFINITELY SAVE YOU!

It was just instinct but I felt as if he was smiling.

1

"Issei, you are nice person, it seems I am leaving this world in the right hands. Also as an answer to your question from way earlier. Yes, yes you would be allowed into heaven. Now that I recall, I dont believe i told you who I am."

My consciousness was fading.

"I am God. Issei...take care of my daughter you love so much. And... Live a happy long life."

* * *

5 years later...

"Geez what a creep!"

Pain. They are causing pain to this body...

"Hey! Say something creep!"

Creep? Who me? That's fine, I don't care.

"Hey! Leave Issei alone!"

"Crap, lets hurry and leave his boyfriend is here!"

Oh they're gone...

"Issei, are you okay? Does it hurt, can you stand?"

"...yeah..."

She shows me sad look.

"Come on..."

She shows me her hand. I take it.

"Issei, ill take you home now."

"...okay..."

Why am I such a failure?


	2. Ch2 NIGHTMARESxVAGUExCHANGES

Every time I fall asleep, I have a bunch of dreams. No, they're all nightmares if anything. Sometimes I see the same one but most of the time they're all different.

"ISSEI!"

"SAVE ME!"

"TRAITOR!"

Its filled with scary screams calling out my name. There are so many bodies laying on the floor. All of them look gross and scarred. They are all as pale as chalk.

Red. That is seen everywhere. The color, its there everywhere I look. I dont like red. In fact, I hate it.

Though what I hate the most is the person who caused this. Even as all these bodies keep piling up, he continues. He is unstoppable, a merciless murderer.

"Why do you watch?"

I'm always asked the same question. It is always asked by a body that hasn't stopped moving.

"If you hate it so much, do something!"

No, I'm scared. I can't do anything.

The pale lifeless body always seems to be looking directly at my soul. I can't do anything about the murderer, I'm just a kid, this is just a dream. There's nothing I can do!

Ah... The murderer is looking at me now! His hair is brown but stained with but one color. His eyes are dark, gloomy, and despite being able shine, they are more lifeless than the bodies on the ground. He smirks, showing his razor sharp teeth and points at me.

"...misssed onnne~..."

No...

I DONT WANT TO DIE!

I have to run! If I don't, ill end up pale and red.

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!? HELP US! WE-AGGGGHHHH"

I cover my ears to try and block out the screeching that is heard before the sound is one of someone stepping on a orange.

Its not my fault! Its not my fault! Its not my fault!

"...Murderer..."

I look around and notice I've been put in the place of where the monster was.

"...murderer..."

"...traitor..."

"...you were to help us not them..."

"...so much for a gifted devil..."

"...Issei..."

Every body that is on the ground is rising. Each and every looking different. Yet their sights are set on just me.

"...Issei..."

I didn't do it. It was the monster. I'm not the monster. Can't they tell?

"...Issei..."

I'm just a kid. I am 7 years old. I dont even recognize any of you. I can't be blamed, that's unfair.

"...WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!..."

They all run towards me in a furious but broken way. Just as they almost reach me, my eyes pop open and I'm awake.

I'm sweating, its hot but I feel cold. The time of the day is still night. I don't want to go back to sleep. Mom said that I need to but if sleeping means going back into another nightmare then I dont want to.

I know, I'll just stop sleeping.

* * *

Three days have passed since I've refused to sleep. My eyes feel so heavy but I don't feel tired. My mom told me that my eyes are looking kind've dark. What's better is when she put me in my bed I couldn't fall asleep, it felt impossible. I guess my idea was a good one. Good bye nightmares.

"ISSEI!"

"Kyaa!"

"Geez, you weren't listening to me at all!"

"I'm sorry... Irina, what were you saying?"

She puffed her cheeks out. That's what she always did when she was mad at me. She looks as cute as a bunny when she did it.

"Why are you always so lazy? Just so you know I won't be here everyday to help you!"

"Eh?"

"You weren't listening from the very beginning!"

"What do you mean?"

"Issei, I'm moving to England because of my fathers job. This was the first thing I told you!"

"Moving..."

I see so she's leaving. That makes me sad.

"Issei?"

She's taken care of me for so long. The least I can do is send her off with a smile.

"H-have fun over at England."

I do my best to muster up a smile.

She looks shocked, but it feels like she's even angrier.

"Have fun..."

"Yeah! Irina, I hope its fun for you."

"Issei, you idiot!"

She throws a cushion at me.

"Ow! ...What was that for?"

"Dummy! Dummy! Issei you dummy! Issei, you Issei!"

"Why are you using my name as a mean-"

I notice water fall onto the carpet. I look at her face, she's crying. Why? Wait, don't make that face. I'm not used to this, I have never seen her cry for as long as ive known her.

"The first time in a long time ive seen you smile and its because I'm leaving. Who said I wanted to leave!? When I leave ill be sad!"

"Um...thats..not-...Um...uh...I-"

I can't get a word out.

"I don't want to leave! If I leave whos gonna take care of you at school!? Issei you're always being bullied, but you don't defend yourself! I have to be the one to protect you, when I leave they're- they're..."

She can't finish and is now just crying, but I know what she wanted to say.

They're gonna hurt you more.

"Irina, I..."

We're just kids is what I wanted to say. But I cant...I'm a coward and can't commit to anything.

I dont know how to comfort her. I don't know if I'm allowed to comfort her. When I'm getting beat up by my bullies, I always think to myself, I can fight back but I would hurt them too badly. I think that but I know and understand that doing such a thing is impossible for me. My recent dream shows exactly who I am, a coward who can only watch and run. I can't even make my one and only friend feel happy, ill probably never be able to help a single person in my life.

I'm failure in everyway.

* * *

In the end, I could not do anything. I stood there and watched her cry. It was when her father came into the room and comforted her. He had told me that it would be better if I went home, so I did. I'm not sure what he felt of me when I stood there watching his daughter cry.

After that day, I avoided Irina. I didn't feel like I had the right to talk or be in her presence. Then the day came where she was leaving to England.

I couldn't muster the courage to say goodbye.

"Creep!"

I was punched in the face.

"Your boyfriend's not here to protect you anymore!"

They were a group of three boys, all of them participated in beating me up. I was hit with multiple kicks and punches. Pulled by my hair and shoved to the floor to eat dirt. Anything they were able to think of was done to me.

Laughing, cheering. When I was hurt they grew happy.

"Haha, he had some money on him. Lets go buy some ice cream!"

"Yeah lets go!"

They kicked me one last time.

"You know what's going to happen if you tell anyone!"

I nod. Then they finally leave.

Lifting myself from the ground, I try to walk. It hurts, my knees are cut up and bloody. I can't stay here, it'll be a problem if adults find out. I don't want to cause any more trouble.

Even if it hurts, I have to go home.

* * *

I couldn't reach home. I had to stop at a park so I can catch my breath. Many adults ignore me. When they see how messy I am they walk a little faster. Other moms and dads cover their kid's eyes. Why do all of them refuse to help?

"Irina I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I can say those words when she's not around but when I needed to most, they wouldn't come out...

Its getting dark, I can't stay here. Moms sure to get worried. The pain has numbed, i think walking home will be easier now.

I bump into someone the moment I begin to walk. I can't believe I didn't notice her!

"...eh? I-I'm really sorry!"

I immediately do what my dad told me to do when I bump into someone. I seemed to have caused them to fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

As I look at her, my face turns red. She's extremely cute! She has long black shiny hair that looks to reach her hips. Her black eyes captivates me, they're so pretty. She wears strange clothes but for some reason it makes her look even cuter. She so small and looks so frail, I didn't hurt her did I?

She does not take my hand and is able to get up by herself.

"...you smell."

I immediately feel embarrassed. It caused me to sniff myself.

"S-sorry! I was-well-uh...ummm..."

She continues to sniff me. She sniffs slowly as if she wanted to confirm something.

"Umm?"

I feel weirdly happy.

"The smell of a devil and..."

There was short and quiet pause. What is this feeling, I can't breathe.

"...Great Red."

In a flash I'm sent flying.

"Eh?"

I hit a tree, snapping it in half as I drag and rotate across the floor.

"Aaaaaagghghhh!"

I can't describe what I feel, but as soon as I stop I can see how far the little girl is.

What just happened? I try to lift myself up from the floor.

"Guahh!"

I vomit blood.

This is bad. This is bad. This is bad.

I have to run...

Eh? I can't move...

She is walking towards me, she's getting closer.

My eyes are getting heavy. Is this how it ends? No...

...I don't want to die...

[That's whats gonna happen at this rate.]

Once I fall asleep, the pain will end...

[Are you and that man really the same person?]

Im just a failure, I'm nobody special. If this is the end then so be it... Its time to close my eyes.

("Issei! Please, wake up! Not yet...you can't-)

...Gold hair?...

My eyes shoot open.

Why? I know there's nothing I can do! Yet why...

It was a strange feeling.

I look at her. She's emotionless. I want to be her friend, she looks so lonely.

I want to help her!

I force myself to get up with my injuries.

It hurts. It hurts a lot! But! I need to get up! I want to help this cute girl. I want to see her smile!

[That's the spirit! Looks like in the end you are similar him!]

She is right next to me. Face showing no expressions but eyes showing a strong hatred.

My arm begins to shine a bright green light.

She seems surprised. What is going on?

As the light on my arm begins to fade in its place I am left with what looks to be an unfinished red gauntlet with a green sphere in the middle.

"Draig?"

She says a name. Who is that? What is this confidence I feel? Wait, what happened to all my pain? Its as if I never suffered any injury.

[BOOST!]

I can do this!

I lift myself up from the floor.

"I can do this!"

I can feel myself smiling, grinning! I'm itching for something. I want something, I need to destroy, I want...ah?

(The Issei I know isn't a monster, he's-)

...Silver hair?...

I remember the dream, and I can see myself taking the place of that monster. I don't want to become that! I won't become that! I don't want to paint anything red!

"Who are you?"

She asks me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am Ophis."

"Issei..."

Eh? Didn't she want to kill me.

"How are you able to possess Draig? Your scent is one of a pure-blood devil and...Great Red."

...My head is starting to hurt..

What is she saying? Devil? Draig? Great Red?

"I don't know what you're talking about but..."

I was in no obligation to try and be her friend. None. Yet I...for some reason...

"Ill be your friend. I- I can't, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Friend?"

The gauntlet disappears. I walk towards her and give her a tight hug. She was not resistant and allowed me to do it.

"What are you doing?"

"Its called a hug..."

"Why are you doing it?"

"I don't know. But when I see you, my heart feels tight and it starts to hurt. I don't understand why but I want to help you! I want to see someone as cute as you smile and always be happy! Its such a waste for you to be so expressionless! That's why from this point on ill always be with you!"

Why am I acting so out of character, I can't even say goodbye to my friend. I'm supposed to be a coward so why do I have so much courage? Why am I being so selfless to a stranger? I don't understand...

Why is it that I feel the need protect her?

My eyes immediately close and I feel myself fall backwards. I'm so tired...

* * *

It was during the time I had defected to Sirzech's cause. Grayfia had followed me and because of that we were being hunted by our previous allies. During this time, I made sure that Grayfia didn't kill a single one of her old allies.

"Grayfia, why did you follow me?"

She was surprised at my sudden question.

"Hmm? Well, its a secret."

She smiled with red on her cheeks.

"Eh? A secret? That's not fair, I deserve to know."

"Its a secret. That's final, but ill tell you one day, so just be patient."

I'm not sure what day it was, but im sure it was a few days after I had asked that question. The day I slaughtered an entire army.

"There he is, the traitor! He's alone just as expected, lets kill him and go home."

Truth is, I knew they were going to ambush me.

"Any last words, Issei Lucifuge!"

I did not answer and they begun their attack. They could not get close, I would not let them get close. I was too strong for the likes of them. A simple beam to the head was more than enough and I did that for most of them but I...

"Wait! What do you want!? I'm sure with enough time I could-agaggghhhhh!"

I took their weapons and began to mercilessly cut and shred them to bits and pieces.

Stab...

Slice...

Squish...

Crush...

Break...

It was boring. I needed more, I wanted fun. I wanted, I needed more blood.

It wasn't too long before the entire floor was covered in bodies. The bodies of my fellow devils. Their blood was continuously pouring down from the sky. Despite the slaughter, I wasn't satisfied. It wasn't enough, I needed more death. My mind, needed it, so I had decided to kill some angels and crows but before I could, she came.

"Issei?"

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?"

What is she doing here?

"I couldn't find you anywhere, I was worried something had happened to you so I-"

She looked disgusted. However she did not once avert her eyes, she got closer.

No...go away...go away...

I begin to realize what I had did. The bodies on the floor, no longer recognizable. How could I have...My old friends are...

I understood what I had done was wrong, I knew and felt it. But, I was not satisfied.

If she gets any closer, I'm sure I will...

"Grayfia...stay back..."

She stops immediately.

"Why?"

"I-I don't need a reason! Just stay back! Otherwise ill..."

She starting to look worried.

"Issei? Are you alright?"

This is bad... This is bad... I cant- i want...

I need to kill her.

"Grayfia...it looks like, I misssed onnne~..."

* * *

"Draig? Can you hear me?"

[Yeah, I am able to.]

"Draig-"

[I'm sure you have many questions. While I most likely do not know the answers to all of them, I can explain what I have noticed. But before anything, can you take Issei home? His parents are sure to be worried sick.]

"Parents?"

[Yeah, they must not be aware of the supernatural.]

"I see..."

* * *

Run...

Legs. Just keep fighting for a little while longer.

If I flew I would be spotted by her in an instant.

"ISSEI! Where are you!?"

I can't believe I almost did something irreversible. I'm lucky that it didn't happen.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Grayfia. I can't control this bloodlust, no matter how hard I try.

I was sane enough to hurt myself instead of her. What's gotten into me?

"Issei?"

"Grayfia? How-"

That was fast. In the end flying will always be faster than running. I shouldn't have even tried.

"Can I-"

"You can't!"

Should I off myself? I might as well do that before I hurt her.

"I cant, what? I'm sure that I'm able to help you. You just need to tell me how?"

"No! Not this time, you can't!"

I feel so stubborn. I just want to protect her at all costs, even if I have to hurt her. No, enough of that thinking, I came and don't want to hurt her!

"Don't try! Don't you understand!? There's no point!"

"No point?..."

"Yeah, absolutely no point! Compared to your life, mine is worth nothing!"

She's walking towards me. I can't tell what face she's making.

"Stay back!"

I shoot a beam at her. It scrapes her pretty face. Why did I do such a thing? It makes me feel awful.

The beam did not scare her. She keeps on walking.

"Grayfia! Just- just-"

Soon enough. There was no longer any distance between us.

"Grayfia, why, why are you so-"

I don't want to hurt you. I dont want to make you sad. I just want to protect you from everything.

She lifts her hand.

"Dont you understand that my life means nothing to yours!"

I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. She had slapped me.

"Don't you ever say that again!"

"Huh?"

"My life is more important than yours!? You dont have the right to say that!"

I can see her face clearly. She looked stern but had tears in her eyes.

"If you were to die, I wouldn't know what I'd do! I would be very sad if you were gone!"

"But- but I-"

"No buts. Issei, promise me, you won't say things like that anymore. Promise me that you will survive this war and continue to be with me."

"I can't do that... Didn't you see those corpses? I need to be killed for what I did."

They did not need to be tortured but I did it anyway.

She holds my face with both of her soft tender hands. She does so gently and forces me to look at her face.

"Issei, I'm sure you understood that once we joined Sirzech's cause that they would no longer be our comrades. That's why, there's no need for you to feel so horrible. They are now enemies."

"Even so, they used to be our comrades! Yet I, I slaughtered them without any hesitation. I've never felt so disgusted! At this point, I am just a horrendous monster!"

She wrapped her arms around my head and placed me close to her chest. It was a gentle movement and so very comfortable.

"The Issei I know isn't a monster, he's someone I am so very thankful to have in my life. He is so very nice and kind to everyone he meets. You are also so very selfless, it makes me so very jealous when I see you help others but that is a part of you I find amazing."

If I feel that I am able to help, then I will. Who wouldn't?

"You are also, so very strong, I believe you have the power to protect everyone and anyone. Whenever I am with you, I have the courage to do anything. I feel so connected with you even when we are not together. Issei, I-"

I feel something soft press against my forehead. It was...calming...

Grayfia... Why she doing this, for someone like me? I dont understand...

I don't understand...

I dont understand...

I don't understand...

The soft sensation soon ends. I look at her face. She was smiling a sort of goofy smile and was very red.

She strokes my face.

"Why..."

I asked a simple question.

She is forced to fight her family because of my selfishness. I've seen her stain her hands of their blood. Yet...yet...

"I don't understand!"

I can feel something wet dropping from my face.

She begins to wipe them from eyes.

Tears? I'm crying?

"Issei, I also want to protect you. Both of our lives are of equal value. Just hearing you say that my life is more important than your own makes me so very, very, sad. To hear that from the man I-"

She stopped.

"The man you, what?"

"I'm sorry, forget about that part. If I said that to you in your current state, I feel as if that would have been taking advantage of you."

She makes a sad face. Why are you sad? My fault? That's right, its probably my fault.

"I-Issei!? What are you doing!?"

I took her by surprise.

"Its called a hug..."

"W-why-"

"Just because..."

I need this.

"Grayfia, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I don't want to ever make you sad, I hate seeing that. I want to see you smile! That's all I want, your happiness is one of many things I want to protect!"

She hugs me back.

"I'd hate it if all I was doing was being protected. I also want to protect your you, Issei. Though saying you want see me smile is little difficult during a time of war. "

War? If that's the problem then ill-

"Ill make sure to end this war! That way I'd be able to see you happy every single day!"

When I look at her face, I see a blushing beauty.

"I-I see."

I said I'd end the war, but soon forgot about ever saying such a thing to her. It was because I had passed out in her arms. My exhaustion at the time was partly to blame.

* * *

"Draig, I have done what was necessary."

[Okay, now where to begin.]

"What are these?"

[Those are tears. It seems Issei is reliving an old event.]

The boy in question was crying silently on his pillow. Ophis, being curious, touched those tears and licked them.

"Draig, why does he smell like Great Red?"

[I don't know but I can tell you that he's in no way related to Great Red.]

"He's not?"

[He is not. You can smell it can't you, the smell of devil.]

"Yes I can."

[Do you know who the Strongest Devil was?]

"No, I didn't care. I'm sure I could easily beat him."

[Who knows? I'm sure you could win easily in his current state.]

"State? Did something happen to him?"

[You've already seen him.]

"This boy?"

[Yup, the boy you're looking at. He used to be known as Issei Lucifuge, the Strongest Devil. It was said that he had the power to go against God himself, but no devil was sure how far the extent of his power reached.]

"..Is that so.."

It was silent for a few moments. Ophis was looking at her arms.

[Oh, is there something you're confused about?]

She wrapped her arms around the sleeping boy.

"He did something like this to me..."

[Right, he gave you a hug.]

"Why did he do something like that?"

[I'm not sure but I can guess. I believe he remembered something from his previous life and imprinted onto you.]

[Though I'm sure that he truly wants to be with you and help you.]

"He would help with my goals?"

[If he has imprinted onto you then I'm sure that he'd do anything for you.]

"...I see..."

She stared at the boy in his slumber. No emotion. Not a clue as to what she was thinking.

"Draig, how long?"

[Hmm?]

"When will he wake?"

[Don't know. Though understand he might not be the same as he was before.]

[You've seen it first-hand, he was a coward, then he gained an unknown courage and wanted to fight you. But, he didn't and instead chose to try and be your friend. Truly, it is all over the place.]

Ophis did not understand what Draig was trying to explain. Probably because he was explaining it incorrectly. Though, he only knows what he's seen.

[What I'm trying to say is, I believe that his mind is trying to turn him into Issei Lucifuge at a rapid pace. He, however, is just a child, he won't be able to store all those experiences. So, memories are deleted and replaced. When he wakes up his personality might have been removed and replaced with a new one coming from one of those memories. We can only hope that his new personality doesn't come from a bad experience.]

"..I see..."

[Who knows, he might even be remembering certain events incorrectly.]

"Is that so."

The gauntlet, known as Draig was about to say something else but then suddenly became silent.

"Draig, are you there?"

Just as she said this. The boy had awoke and lifted himself up so that he could see her eyes.

* * *

My head feels weird. What was I doing before? I can't remember, all I remember is-

"Ophis!"

"Yes?"

She's safe! Thank god!...

Safe from what again?

I guess it doesn't matter...

"Ophis..."

"Yes?"

She tilts her head. Its cute.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For what you say? Hmm? I don't know, I just felt that I had to say that."

I'm suddenly hugging her.

"Hey, Ophis, you won't leave me will you? You made a promise that you would stay with me forever, didn't you? My head is just being so confusing."

I can feel myself trembling. If she says no, I- I don't know what I'd do.

"...yes..."

I've never felt so happy hearing just one word.

"Ophis! Ophis! Thank you! I love you!"

Immediately I began to rub my face on her cheeks and hair.

"Love?"

"Yeah, I love you!"

Hehe, this is nice.

"Is love, you wishing to be my mate?"

Mate? Hmm? I guess it's something like that but love to me is much more than that. But...

"If you want me to be your mate, then ill gladly be your mate!"

"I understand..."

"You-mmm..."

It was an instant but I could feel the softness of her lips touching mine. I'm happy but why so suddenly!?

"Ah~ Ophis?"

She sniffs around my neck.

"I don't like the smell of Great Red, once I'm done it will be gone."

She opens her mouth, and bites down on my collarbone. It doesn't hurt, it feels kind've pleasant.

"Ophis~"

She sucks on my collarbone for a few more seconds longer before letting go. When she releases me in its place was a marking, it was a purple circle with an infinity symbol inside it.

"Issei, you belong to me now and forever."

"Y-yes~"

That sensation was amazing.

"I have recently learned that you are apparently very powerful...You will help me with my goals, understood?"

Help Ophis? Ophis needs help with something? Who is troubling MY Ophis, ill kill them! They are less than bugs now!

"Yes! With pleasure, Ophis!"

Don't worry, ill protect you no matter what. But...

"But, I won't be your puppet."

She seemed a little surprised.

"...meaning?..."

"If I feel that I am able to help someone, then I will. If I believe they have done nothing wrong I will help, even if it means going against you. Dont get me wrong, I love you. It is just, something is telling me to...hmm? I just had a second ago but now I've forgotten."

"...I see, that's fine..."

"Ophis?"

"You are mine, you cannot betray me."

I felt my marking give me a light tingle.

"I won't ever dream of betraying you! I meant going against as in verbally."

That's a lie. It depends on the situation.

"As long as you understand."

"Yes!"

Ophis, I love you but I do not want to be your puppet. I want us to be equal. I want you to love me in the same way I love you. That's why no matter what the cost!

Ill make sure you'll fall head over heels in love with me! Ill make sure you'll be happy every single day!

* * *

10 years later

I am now 17. 10 years surprisingly went by fast. Though, at the moment I'm a bit annoyed.

"Tch."

"..Bad..."

"Ow! What was that for, you old dragon loli!"

"Your face... You are scaring the humans."

"Huh!? So what?"

"You promised..."

"Tch. I know what I said!"

Why did I promise such a thing?

"Issei."

"What?"

"Hand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand, but I'm not your dog. Besides, I'm sure you understand that you don't have to ask anymore."

We begin to walk to our destination with our hands linked together.

"Good boy."

"W-whatever. It doesn't make me that happy..."

I'm actually extremely happy. Its also a bit embarrassing, I can feel my face getting hot.

"Ophis, why are we doing this again?"

"You promised..."

Dammit, I really don't want to go.

"I know I did but is there any reason?"

"Draig said that doing this can help you get in touch with your human side."

Draig, you-

"I am also interested in seeing what it is like."

"I've told you before, its boring and nothing special."

A waste of time.

"I am still curious."

"Still- geh, we're already here!"

Kuoh Academy, in other words a highschool. I'm beginning as a second year here. I haven't been to school since the fourth grade.

"Hey, that guy looks scary."

"He's kind've of cute though."

Multiple girls are taking interest in me. Maybe coming to school isn't a bad idea! I like this feeling of popularity!

"Issei."

"What is it?"

She uses her hands to tell me that I need to get to her height level, so I comply.

"Is something- mmmm?! Mmmm!"

She's kissing me! Wait!

"Oph-mmmm!"

It felt like an eternity before she let me go.

"What's gotten into you!?"

I could see shocked stares of students all around me. I can also feel my face go red.

"You-!? I told you, not too much in public!"

"I am marking my territory. Issei, you belong to me. I won't allow another to take you."

"I know, I know. You've told me multiple times already. I wouldn't love anyone but you anyways."

"...I see..."

I smile. Even if she doesn't show it, I know that she is always happy to hear me tell her that I love her.

"Lets go inside the gate already, we don't want to be late on our first day."

She nods as I escort her inside.

Going back to school after so long. It is a strange feeling. I can just hope that everything goes well. But...

I doubt that I won't be involved in some type of nonsense.

How annoying.


	3. Ch3 PEACEFUL DAYS

It was a peaceful day in heaven. Just as usual.

"Gabriel?"

"Huh, oh, it is just you brother Michael."

"Is something the the matter, you look very distraught."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. It is causing many to worry about you."

"I see, it is nothing. Truly. There is no need for your concern, I am fine."

"Hmm?"

"W-what?"

"You are watching over that boy again."

I could feel my face grow hot.

"It isn't what you think! I am just watching over him because he is near the Ouroboros Dragon. I am just making sure he is safe and isn't up to no good!"

Ah...

"I am sorry. I shouldnt have raised my voice."

"It is fine Gabriel, you did not trouble me. Besides I could more or less understand you're interest. That boy does indeed look exactly like him, not only that but he was also given the same first name."

"Indeed..."

Issei...

"Gabriel, are you still blaming yourself for what happened?"

"No, of course not."

He looks at me with a lot of concern.

"That event has happened long ago, Gabriel. There is no reason for you to keep beating yourself over it. Even his step-sister holds no ill will against you. If anything, I'm the one who should be put to blame, I was the one who gave you the order. You need not to feel guilty."

"Do not worry, I truly do not blame myself anymore."

He saved me. I am not allowed to stay depressed forever. He would not want that.

"If you say so, then I will not press further. I am making sure you understand that, that, was not your fault. I am sure he would not like it if you were to constantly feel guilty for it."

"...I know."

I understand that. Issei was a person who wanted people to be happy at all times. I should respect that and try to find a reason to smile.

"Michael."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to thank you again, for allowing me to watch over Issei Hyoudo."

He smiles.

"No need to thank me for such a thing. I am just being a good brother."

"No, I truly appreciate this. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Everyday I wonder, what if...

What if he didn't pass away?

If only at the moment, I had decided to defect and help him, could I have...

"It is quite strange though, Gabriel. To think that we'd see the Issei Lucifuge walking and breathing again."

"What are you saying. Issei Lucifuge is gone, he may look like him but from what I've seen he is not him. He is Issei Hyoudo, a completely different existence."

Although, I can see very few similarities within his personality. There is one thing I am sure of however, Issei Hyoudo is greatly weaker than Issei Lucifuge.

"I see, but Gabriel, what if you are wrong? What if-"

"I truly doubt I am wrong. The differences are too great to call them the same person. I am sure the fact that the Ouroborus Dragon was curious about him is probably purely coincidental."

I can't tell what she is planning, why did she decide to mark Issei as her mate? Just what is she planning to do with him?

"While that certainly can be true, there is also a chance that it is false. Gabriel, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I will tell you about a minuscule possibility I have thought about."

"A possibility?"

Is he going to say that again?

"Yeah, just a possibility. Take it however you'd like because this is what I believe."

"I understand."

"So long as you understand. Gabriel, I believe that Issei Lucifuge is alive."

I was right. It is this again...

"Like I have said, that-"

"But, you can't say that it is pure coincidence that a boy who looks exactly identical to him caught the eye of the Ouroborus Dragon. Not only that but he has the same first name as him, I am also sure you've seen the fact that he has said the very exact same things he said to you, to the Ouroborus Dragon. You-"

"Enough. I have heard enough, Michael. Like I've told you time and time again, they are different beings. You need to understand that. I mean, Issei Lucifuge was a kind, courageous, selfless enduring devil."

I can feel a smile on face because of the nostalgia. However it immediately fades when I think of the other one.

"Issei Hyoudo, from what ive seen, is a coward. A weak fool, who is blindingly following Ophis on the concept of love. A deceptive and crude human being. I don't want that kind of person to be considered the reincarnation of Issei Lucifuge. That is just beyond disrespectful to him."

"You dislike him that much? If that is the case, why do you continue to watch over him?"

"Dislike? No, I am sure I am not at that point, yet. It is more, yes, that's it, I am very disappointed in him. My disappointment grows when I see him acting like how he does when he looks exactly like Issei. Rest assured, I don't dislike him at the moment. I have also told you before that I watch over him to make sure he doesn't commit any horrible sins."

"I see, that's reassuring. But, sometimes when you watch him, I see that you look a bit mad. What is that about?"

"Ah- Well, it is just- you can forget about that, it is nothing, I can assure you!"

"Hmm? Well, if you say so."

So I was wearing my emotions on my face. How embarrassing. It is just, for some reason, I get very irritated when I see him being affectionate with that dragon.

"Also Gabriel, don't stay up too late. It is bad for you."

"Wha- how rude! I don't watch him 24/7!"

"Is that really the case? Well, the Angels I've asked would say otherwise."

"Geez! Just go listen to prayers already, currently you are slacking on those duties!"

"Yes, yes, I was just about to go do that. Goodbye for now Gabriel, I will meet with you later."

"Yes, goodbye Michael."

He begins to walk away. Sometimes he has no delicacy, what I do with my time is completely up to me. Is there really any type of problem if I watch him for long periods of time, I can't think of any. In fact, he is almost always near Ouroborus Dragon so I can see what she is doing at all times. There are only benefits. That's right benefits. But, enough about that.

Now then, what is he up to now? That Issei Hyoudo...

* * *

I've been wondering as to why we are attending a school. There are no benefits to it. None at all. We've been going for about 3 or 4 months, yet...

"Ya damn old dragon!"

"Slow down..."

"You know I can't do that!"

I'm sure she doesn't care for it! I am even being forced to carry her to school. Not only that, we are behind on time so I am forced to run. If we arrive late, Ophis said she will give me a type of punishment. I do not want to get that no matter what.

"Ophis! Why can't we just teleport!"

"That is cheating... Humans commute like this all the time."

"I'm pretty sure they'd teleport there if they could though! Besides, humans don't carry each other while running!"

"Plus 500 pounds for complaining..."

"Wha- gah!"

This damn dragon!

"Op-his, girls aren't supposed to weigh this much, you're already hea-vy enough!"

Ah... Why did I say that?

"Gaagh! O-phis!?"

"It is only 500 more pounds."

Only!?

"Oi! You're as-king for the impo-ssible! Gi-ve me a bre-ak!"

She remains silent but is emitting a very irritated aura. C'mon dont be- grr- why do you care if I just called you heavy, so what!?

"If you're gon-na be li-ke th-at, then ill sh-ow you!"

* * *

"Huff-puff, gasp..."

We just barely made it... Is what I would've thought if that were the case. But...

SHE TRICKED ME!? THAT DRAGON!

We weren't late at at all! In fact we were the earliest people here. She changed the time on all the clocks in our house! Why!? What was the point in my suffering?

At the moment I heard a second voice in my head.

[Just consider it as some type of training.]

Ddraig, I'm pretty sure even you understand that she is just doing it, to entertain herself.

[I do understand that she is doing that for fun, but it is not like you do anything to stop her.]

But-

[No buts, the blame falls entirely to you. You allow her to push you around.]

Even if that's- what do you expect me to do? I love her too much to reject her.

I mean look at her right now. She is being bombarded with compliments by every student in this class. She is too cute to ignore. Not only that, but because she is cute, she receives a lot of free sweets. Which is a plus for me and my wallet!

[Sigh.]

Oi! Why did you say 'sigh' instead of actually doing it!?

[No reason. Pay no concern to that.]

Tch, why do you always sound so-

[Issei. It is time for your class to start, focus on that.]

Don't you go to sleep! I'm not done talking with you yet!

I get no response from him.

That little-

Before I could finish that thought, the bell rings and the teacher comes into the classroom.

* * *

Finally its over, I survived the first part. It is time for the best part of the day, lunch! It is finally time for my quality alone time with Ophis. I knew looking up, how to sleep comfortably on a desk, would help. I told her I'd meet at our special place early, I wonder what kind of romantic things we are going to do today.

It sure took a long time for her to fall in love with me though, but I can say it was well worth the effort. I can still remember clearly, when we did 'that.'

"Heh, heh~"

Remembering such a thing is such a bliss.

"Kya!"

I hear a thud followed by a yelp.

Thud? Kya?

"Ah..."

I seemed to have bumped into someone. It was a strong enough collision to cause her to fall to the ground. I dont believe I injured her though.

"Ow. That hurt."

A girl? She's a beautiful young girl with long blond hair that reaches her hips. She has two pretty blue eyes with a mole under her left eye. Of course she is wearing the school uniform however it does not hide her well endowed chest. I can also see her exposed panties.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt."

What are you, an idiot? I'm the one who should be asking that, you're the one who's on the floor.

"I am all right. Are you?"

I offer her my hand to which she takes.

"Yes I am, thank you. I'm sorry about this"

Oh, I almost forgot. I gotta save the white, I saw.

When she gets up, she dusts herself off.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you. Are you sure, that you are fine?"

She sure apologizes a lot. Though she kind've looks familiar, more like I feel like I should know her.

"I said that its fine. Quit apologizing."

"But I feel really bad for it. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?"

"I said its fine, you don't need to do anything. In fact you're being annoying right now, eh-umm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for troubling you! I am also so very sorry for not introducing myself first, how did I forget something so important!"

"Its fine, calm down."

She's really annoying.

"Yes! I'm sorry. My name is is Yumi Kiba, I hope that you will take care of me from now on!"

Oi! Why are you bowing down to me!?

I can hear the whispers from the witnesses. Most of them are to berate me, I just wonder why they say it so quietly. In fact, I thought I made sure to make everyone fear me.

"What are you guys looking at! Scram!"

It'll just get even more annoying if people watch this. When i yell, those who were watching immediately run away. As expected, humans are cowards who act brave when they feel that they can get away with their acts.

"It seems ive caused you but another problem! Im really sorry."

"Yeah, you have but its fine so quit apologizing already."

Doeant she realize that if she keeps repeating it, it will sooner or later lose its meaning.

"I have to apologize. I mean if I hadnt bumped into you then you wouldnt have had these troubles."

"Yeah thats true."

"See, then thats all the more reason I-"

"But you're causing me even more troubles for not listening to me when I say that its fine."

"Oh how could I have not realized, I am so sorry for doing that."

"As long as you understand. Then, see ya Kiba-chan."

Oh man she's a hassle. I may be leaving rather suddenly but I do not want to be dealing with someone like her.

"Wait!"

She grabs my shirt to stop me.

Tch. Seems I couldn't get away just yet.

"What do you want?"

"Ah I'm sorry! I shouldnt have stopped you so suddenly that was rather rude of me."

Its hard to hide to irritation, you know. You're lucky that you're a cute girl, otherwise I would've treated you harshly.

"No its fine, is there something that you needed. I thought I made it clear that it was fine."

"Yes, it was clear. Though, please allow me to treat you for lunch as my way of apologizing. I wont be able to feel comfortable for the day if I am unable to do that much."

If I dont accept, I am sure she's going to cause further headaches in the future. I have no other choice. She is also looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, if you treating me to lunch will help ease your worries then I see no reason to refuse."

"Really! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah-woah!"

"Then let us hurry to the cafeteria, we do not know how long we have before lunch ends."

She gets a hold around my arm and begins to pull me. She sure is strong despite how frail she looks.

"Kiba-chan slow down! I can't walk that fast with you holding my arm!"

"I am so glad that you are allowing me to treat you to lunch, you have no idea how grateful I- "

She's ignoring me!? Oi, doesn't she know what this looks like to other people!? Aren't I technically a stranger to you!? Also, I noticed this earlier but she sure likes to talk!

She keeps prattling on refusing to listen to me for a while until...

"Kiba-chan!"

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

Finally got her attention!

"Can you let go of my arm, people are sure to misunderstand."

"Eh?"

When she quiets down she is able to hear what many other students are saying about us.

"Our princess-"

"-why is she with him-"

"I can't believe it-"

She immediately lets go of my arm. Her face turns bright red out of embarrassment.

I now understand why I felt some type of familiarity towards her. She is famous in this school for being so attractive, if I recall she is called princess because her personality makes you want to protect her. I dont really see the attraction of it though.

"I am so s-sorry, I had not idea what I was doing! It was a force of habit!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! It is just, I do not spend time with many males, I am usually surrounded by my female friends. So I am not really sure how I'm supposed to act when I am with a boy."

She begins to walk faster and rather, obviously nervous.

"Hmm, if you say so. Also, Kiba-chan you've passed the cafeteria."

It wasnt that far in the first place. It was actually quite close, how does one miss it? Is she okay?

"Ah, you're right. U-um excuse me."

There seems to be people crowding the entrance. They were a group of boys.

"Um, I was hoping to, um-"

Hey, aren't you being overly shy compared to talking to me.

"Eh? Do you guys hear something?"

"No, not really."

Kiba-chan they're not gonna hear you if you talk that quietly. She slowly reaches out her arm and tugs on one of their sleeves, to which immediately caught their attention. That it, you can do it, im not sure why but this is kind of entertaining to watch!

"Its, umm, me. I would like to, if you would allow me-"

"Woah! It the princess- I mean Kiba-san!"

"No way!"

"For real! What does she want from you though!?"

Their sudden loudness made her flinch, I can see her turning red from where I'm standing.

"I would like...please."

Pfft. Why did she hesitate!?

"What is it Kiba-san, you can talk to me about anything!"

"Idiot, she was obviously talking to me!"

"Huh!? No she wasn't, in fact she was facing me, so she needed to speak with me!"

"Are you guys dumb or what? She touched my sleeve so she wants something from me!"

They start to argue. Pitiful, it is just one girl.

"Stop fighting...please..."

She's getting even quieter. Hm? She's trembling.

My entertainment is beginning to no longer entertain me. In fact, these horny males are getting annoying.

"Hey!"

I say in a very dark tone. They immediately take notice.

"Huh, what do you- H-H-Hyoudo-sama!"

I can feel their terror. How delicious.

"You guys, out the way! You're blocking my path! Or do you perhaps-"

I kick the wall violently, im sure they can guess what i mean.

"Y-y-yes! Yes of course! We're sorry!"

They all said that at the exact same time in sync and then they ran away. Like always.

"Thank you."

Kiba-chan. What I did wasn't worthy of such words.

"Dont thank me. Idiot."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Lets just go in already. I still haven't eaten."

"Of course. Lets."

We enter, it sure is packed aint it. I cant seem to find any empty spaces. In the first place is she gonna be okay with crowds? Oh wait, she's saying hello to almost every student. All those students were female.

"Well then, please wait over there. There is an empty table, how lucky for us."

"Huh? Theres no-"

She points at an empty table, wait what? When I entered the place was filled, how did I miss- unless thats the power of the popular! Her fans must have saw her and immediately moved!

"You must hurry, or else somebody will steal it."

"Oh right. No wait, I can't let you carry two trays of food."

"Not to worry, I will be only carrying one. I pack my own lunch!"

She shows me her homemade, presumably, lunch. It was wrapped in a very childish cloth, pandas hugging bears.

"I see, then ill wait over there."

The table wasn't far, it was the one closest to the entrance of the cafeteria. The journey was short and I can immediately sit down and relax. I am finally getting some time away from her. She's really such an annoying person to deal with. I have some time to-

"I have brought your lunch. I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Huh?"

"Is something the matter? Do you not like what I have got you, oh I'm so sorry! I should have asked what you wanted!"

"N-no its fine, im not a picky eater. The line was so long, how did you get here so fast!?"

"Oh, that is a very simple question. I was waiting in line like everyone else when suddenly people started to leave their spot, I was very lucky it seems."

No way! Thats not luck, that was completely planned out the moment you entered. Popular people are a threat to be reckoned with.

"Well, help yourself."

"Right."

The lunch was nothing special, not worth even thinking about. I can eat anything, no reason to care about taste.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"How is it?"

Judging from all the interaction we had up until now, I know I must not say that I dont care. The obvious answer is.

"Its really good!"

She smiles rather brightly.

"I see! Then I have finally properly apologized to you!"

Not that you needed to go this far for an apology.

She begins to eat her lunch as well. It terms of looks, it is far more appetizing than what I am putting in my mouth but I wont say that to her.

It is rather peaceful as we eat. I like this quietness, it is not as though we need to speak with each other. Though, in the first place she really is a strange one.

"Hey Kiba-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier you were having trouble speaking to the guys who were blocking the entrance. I wonder why is that, when you are fine talking to me?"

"Oh that...Well you see, truthfully I am quite scared of men."

"I see, no need to tell me anything I don't want to."

It would be no use to me anyway.

"Thank you, but I can assure you that I am getting better. I used to not be able to say a word to men at all. Now I am able to hold a conversation with a boy who is alone but I still have a bit of trouble when I am surrounded by them."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, I only have my club president to thank. Without her I'm sure I'd still be completely terrified."

"She sounds like an amazing person."

"She is."

"By the way, what club are you part of?"

"Oh, I was sure that everyone knew what it was. It is the most popular after all, well I guess it doesn't matter. I am apart of the Occult Research Club."

"Occult Research Club. Can't say I've heard of it. I can more or less guess what you do with just the name. Though, for someone like you it is sort of, out of place."

"Is that so, but I quite enjoy being part of it."

"I see, well as long as you are happy then its fine."

It gets quiet, man this is quite hard.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Am I an idiot, why am I asking about her family!? Why am I trying to talk to her in the first place!?

"I-"

She looks down.

"I had a brother."

There was an emphasis on had. I'm no good at conversations in which I know I gain nothing from.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you recall anything bad."

"No, you didnt know. There's nothing to be sorry for.

It was quiet once again. Should I speak again, or should I just wait for lunch to end?

I know that this will probably be our final conversation so I dont want to end it on such a depressing topic.

"Kiba-chan, um, right. When you bumped into me, you seemed like you were in a rush."

"A rush?"

"Yeah and I was wondering what that was about."

She doesn't answer me. She seems to be lost in thought. It is like she was recalling if there was something she needed to do.

"Kiba-chan?"

Did my question break her. She-

"Ah!~"

Woah! Shes back, that surprised me. What is with her scream, it sounded kind've erotic!?

"I completely forgot, the president wanted to talk with me!"

She begins to pack up everything she had on the table.

"Im sorry, but I have to go! I might just barely make it before lunch ends."

"O-oh?"

"Thank you for allowing me to properly apologize to you, eh? Oh no I completely forgot to ask for your name, I'm sorry!"

"No, no. Thats entirely my fault. My name is Issei Hyoudo, I believe we're in the same year."

"Issei Hyoudo-kun, is it? Alright, I wont forget your name for the rest of my life."

The rest of your life? Isnt that a little, too far.

"Again, thank you Hyoudo-kun. Bye bye."

With that she rushes off, but then stops and returns to me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Um, if it is not too troublesome may I have you as a contact for my phone."

"Eh, why?"

"Well I had a wonderful time hanging out with you and if it is not a problem to you, I would like to do this again sometime."

Huh, how? I dont recall anything wonderful from spending some time with each other.

"I do have a phone, but shouldnt you use it for your friends and family only, Kiba-chan. I dont think it is smart idea to share that information with an acquaintance like me."

"What are you saying? To me you are already a friend. I am told I have a good eye in viewing people's nature and I think you are a nice person."

Huh? I don't quite understand her. She is blatantly naive. Though, if I refuse she'd just press me further with questions.

"I'm sure you would annoy me later if I dont give it to you now. Here, lets do it quickly."

She pulls out her phone. And as I said, we quickly exchanged our contact information.

"See ya, Kiba-chan."

Finally. It is time for us to part ways.

"Bye bye, Hyoudo-kun!"

She rushes off.

She was a strange one. Hopefully I never have to deal with her again.

The bell rings.

Oh. Looks like she didn't make it. It is her own fault though. What kind of dunce makes plans with someone and immediately forgets about it to hang out with someone else. Furthermore, a complete stranger.

Hmm?

Now that I think about it didnt I have to go somewhere before she forced me to cooperate with her.

"Issei..."

"Not now, Ophis. I'm thinki-W-why do you look so upset?"

She doesnt show it on her face but I can tell shes upset with the aura she is emitting.

Uh...I think I might've messed up.

* * *

"Listen to me Ophis, I said I was sorry!"

It is after school and she's ignoring me.

"You can at least say something!"

I feel pain on my collarbone, a burning sensation. I pull my shirt and look at my marking. Instead of it usually being purple, it is red.

"Ophis calm down, the mark, the mark!"

She looks at me for few seconds and then she lets out a small hmph and turns back around.

"O-Oi, this really hurts!"

She creates a circle with an infinite symbol inside. She's teleporting to our house!?

"Wait for me!"

She walks through it and immediately closes it when I was about to pass through.

"Tch."

Haaaah. She's really unforgiving. If only I knew how to teleport, I would have immediately followed her. Looks like I'm walking, alone.

"She should realize that I'm only human, it natural id be a little forgetful. Right, Ddraig?"

No response.

Not you too.

I continue walking to my home I dont believe I am too far away, it is also still evening. The pain from the mark hurts, but its not too serious at the moment. I can handle it.

Though, having to walk in sile-

"Please leave me alone!"

"Come on, just for few hours."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll have loads of fun."

Or not.

Tch. Not even a few seconds and humans are being troublesome.

The voices are coming from an alley way nearby. When I look through I see your average cliche thugs and a girl. I can tell this girl was cute. She was a student wearing her uniform. Slender body with a big bust, long silky black hair that reached her hips. Her legs smooth and shaking.

Why are humans so-

"Hey! What do you think you're looking at!?"

"Better leave before you regret something!"

The girl looks at me. Her pretty violet eyes quivering as they pierce through me. She wants help. Of course she does.

I have no reason to help you.

"Oi. I dont take orders from pieces of scum like you guys!"

But I cant stand the human trash that is cornering a weak girl.

"What? Looks like we've got a tough guy."

These thugs always end the same way. I walk towards them, reminiscing of all the similar events.

"Hey girl, if I were you I'd look away."

"Hah, what, you trying to impress the girl."

I am at arms length from the two. They are taller than me and look to have more muscle mass.

"I'll let you hit first."

He said, ill end it quickly. I raise my fist but...

"You thought!"

He strikes first, his fist colliding with my face. A loud crack can be heard. The girls lets out a short scream. Normally in these cases that punch would have undoubtedly seriously injured a normal human. However, I am not that.

"Aaaaagh!"

He holds his hand in pain. It is broken. My bones are too hard to be hurt by weaklings like them.

"That all you have."

"We'll remember this!"

"Yes, yes you will because I'm not finished you human wastes."

This is the moment they begin to run. Id let them go but, because of what happened today with Ophis, I'm a little irritated.

How should I start? Oh, how about the bones.

* * *

Oh what do I do? I'm too scared and embarrassed to enter!

In the first place, how could I have forgotten that Rias-senpai wanted to meet with me during lunch!? Because I forgot, I made her wait even longer. I can't gain any courage to face her.

"What if, no but, then again, though if I-"

"What are you doing Kiba-senpai?"

"Kyah, K-Koneko-chan, you startled me."

Thank goodness it was only Koneko-chan.

"Arent you going to enter?"

"Huh? Oh yes. It is just I am a bit nervous."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's why, could you please-"

She opens the door and enters.

"K-K-Koneko-chan!?"

She greets our club president and vice president. Rias-senpai immediately takes noice of me.

"Yumi, what are you standing out there for? Please, come in."

"Y-yes!"

I did as told and entered. My heart is racing, I'm really anxious.

"Yumi."

"I'm so sorry! I promise I wont do it it again, I feel truly awful for what I did. I swear on my life that what I did will never ever happen again!"

"Ah. Yumi, calm down. I'm not particularly upset about you forgetting to meet with me during lunch."

"Eh, you're not?"

That's relieving.

"No, of course not. Why would I, it is a trivial matter. Besides everyone forgets to do things."

"Phew, I'm so glad."

"However, you really do need to fix that apologizing habit."

"Yes! I'm sorry, I will try to do that!"

"So long as you understand."

As always, Rias-senpai is so very kind.

"Now then. Yumi, I wanted to call you in to ask you something."

"Me?"

"Yes. Do you know the name Issei Hyoudo?"

Issei Hyoudo?

"Yes, yes I do. Though what a coincidence, I have met him during lunch."

"You know him? Are you friends?"

She looks a little bit surprised.

"I just recently met him, and I like to believe that we are indeed friends."

"I see. Thats surprising, I thought that'd you be the one to avoid at all times, given his background."

"His background?"

"You don't know, to put it simply he is a delinquent. In fact, he has the whole school fearing him, well excluding anything supernatural of course. I was sure that he would look scary to you, but apparently not so that is good."

Is that so, it didnt seem that way to me.

"Rias-senpai, are you interested in him?"

"I am. Yumi, now that you somewhat know him I'd like for you to bring him here."

"I will try."

"Thank you. Though, please do so on Monday since it is Friday. I've also already asked Koneko to keep an eye on him during the weekends."

"I understand."

"Also Yumi. Do tell me what kind of person you saw him as, I would like to be prepared for our meeting."

"Eh? Well lets see, I saw him as a very nice person."

"I see. Anything else?"

* * *

"Stop! Please, you dont have to go that far!"

The girl who was being harassed was now holding me back. It was when I had only broken one of their arms.

For a fraction of a second, I saw her make a cruel wicked smile the moment a snapping was heard.

The thugs, the moment they saw the chance, they ran away. Cowards.

"Oi, those guys are probably going to continue behaving the way they do now. They didnt get fully rehabilitated."

"Why would you do such a cruel thing!?"

She shows me her face, her eyes swelling with tears. Somehow they feel really fake.

"They deserved it."

Human trash is easily disposable.

"Deserved? I-if you say so."

"You're quick to understand."

"I need to thank you, for saving me. Even if you were kinda scary, I thought you were really, really cool."

In a blink of an eye, I could've swore I saw another wicked smile on her face.

"First of all you need to let go of my arm."

"Oh, I apologize."

She releases me. She had a strong hold despite being 'human.' She's also blushing profusely.

"Thanks. I need to go now, though I think you should avoid the alleyways at this time of day."

"W-wait!"

She suddenly yells.

"My name is Yuuma Amano! What is yours?"

Huh?

"Oh yeah, I guess I am technically your hero. You would want to know my name. Well, my name is Issei Hyoudo."

"Yes, thank you! No, actually I have something to ask you!?"

"What is it? Im actually in quite a hurry."

The mark is starting to give me stabbing sensations. This usually means that Ophis is worried about me.

"Issei-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Shes using my first name?

"A girlfriend?"

What is that? Is it a fruit?

"Well, do you Issei-kun?"

She begins looking at me seductively.

For some reason I subconsciously look at my marking. If I recall, Ophis said I am her mate, but what exactly is that?

[Her calling you, her mate, is basically her calling you her husband for life. She wont be able to procreate with anybody but you.]

Oh, Ddraig! You're finally awake!

[Yeah.]

As a response to what you said, you're saying I do not have a girlfriend?

[Technically but I dont think you quite understand what a-]

I interrupt Ddraig, and answer her question.

"Yuuma-chan, I dont have one."

Ddraig sighs rather loudly. I think he might've decided to return to sleep. He's pretty rude, if ya ask me.

"Really!"

"Yeah, really."

"I'm so glad. If thats the case, can I... suggest myself?"

"Eh? For what?"

"To be-be-be y-your girlfriend!"

Huh? Girlfriend? I still don't know what that is but judging from the word having friend in it, it must mean just that. But, I dont understand the need to specify that she is a girl. I mean it is pretty obvious with her bust.

Hmm? Looking at her face, she is extremely flustered. It would feel wrong to refuse such a request. How annoying.

"Sure Yuuma-chan. You can be my girlfriend."

"For real!"

"Yeah."

"Ah~ what is this? Im so happy! Then that means, from now on im Issei-kun's girlfriend."

Is that something girls should be happy about? I dont understand.

Afterwards I tried to leave. Though she stopped me in order to get my contact information. Apparently, to get to know each other better, we are going on a date tomorrow which is a Saturday. I have no clue what a date is though.

"Then, ill be waiting for you! Don't forget okay?"

"I understand?"

She nods and begins to run off. I am still confused as to what I had just agreed to. Girls, are really weird.

I then suddenly feel so very cold. I look at my mark, it is light blue. Ophis...

Dont worry, I'm heading towards you at mach speed.

* * *

I should really learn how to teleport. But, its really hard and a pain. I cant be bothered to do so. I am extremely fast, so I can get to any destination in a breeze but teleporting will always be faster.

It doesnt matter in the end, I am finally home.

"I'm home."

I dont get a response.

Silence. As expected. And. Just the way we like it...

I take the chance to look at my marking. It is white. So she decided to go to sleep. I must go and join her.

Before I went to my room, where she most likely is. I made sure to lock the doors and turn off the lights. This is to make sure intruders wont come in but even if they do it'd be easy to snuff them out.

Vibration. Oh, its my phone. I received mail from, Yuuma-chan. It said, 'Thank you, I am looking forward to tomorrow. I hope you sleep well.'

How strange.

There's no point in replying.

I head towards Ophis. It wasnt a long journey. In but a moment I am at my room and sure enough there she was. As she slept on my bed, she was holding a pillow very affectionately. That's where I'm supposed to be. If I were to move the pillow, I'm sure she'd wake.

"Cute... To think this is the strongest existence."

Hehe~ I guess theres no other choice then. Ill be the one hugging her. She is so small that there is a lot of space on my bed.

I quickly but quietly lay down on my bed. She smells so good, as always. I'm truly lucky. Every time I'm near her, my heart wont calm down.

I need her. Without her, I am nothing. I cant be anything. She needs to be with me forever. If she isnt then ill...

No, I cant be thinking like that. I am satisfied at the moment, I need nothing more and nothing less.

I begin to pet her. She lets out a cute moan as she says my name quietly. When I find the right place, I hug her and gently make it tighter. She is very soft, she seems so fragile but in reality that is not the case.

"Goodnight..."

I close my eyes and kiss her on the cheek. Another day passes, peacefully.

* * *

"You finally awake runt."

I nod.

"Hmm? You know what im saying but do not know how to speak, that's perfect."

I tilt my head.

"Guess those words are a little complicated for someone your age huh. Doesn't matter anyway, right now all you need to understand is I'm technically your father and I own you. You will do anything I tell you, understood!?"

I nod.

"Good. Good. Now listen Issei. Allow me to tell you how you should live your life. Let me tell you how you should view this world."

I nod.

He shows me a huge grin showing his sharp teeth. Then he begins to teach me many things.

So many things...


	4. Ch4 DATExFUNxLIAR

"She's late."

I'm sure this is the place I'm supposed to meet her. In fact, the message said she was already here. What an annoying woman.

I even lied to Ophis since Yuuma-chan said this is an important event. I'm really lucky that today is one of those days where she goes to some kind of meeting until evening.

A girlfriend and boyfriend, which is my title, are always supposed to spend as much time together as they can. At least, according to her.

In the first place, I wasnt even planning to go. I am only here because she wouldnt leave my cellphone alone.

"I'm sorry~!"

Speaking of which, there she geh- her chest is bouncing all over the place, I'm not sure where to look!

"Were you waiting long?"

She seems to be out of breath. Hmm, but- no nevermind.

"Yeah, I was here for a long time. I would've preferred if you got here quicker."

She looks very astonished.

"Well lets get going, we dont have the whole day."

I start walking.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, lets."

"Where are we heading first?"

"Before that, what do you think of what im wearing?"

She wore a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. The dress was long enough to cover her panties but short enough to expose almost her entire leg. She showed not too little and not too much of her cleavage.

This girl understands what are the most attractive points of her body.

"You look fine."

She looked a little disappointed.

"That's it. Anything else?"

Hmm? Is there anything else?

"You're perfectly suitable for outdoor conditions, that is more than enough, isnt it?"

You're not naked, you are fully clothed. What else could be needed?

"Eh-uh- thank you. I guess?"

"Yeah, then lets get going."

I continue walking. Theres no way I'm letting time on a weekend be wasted.

"Oh yes, of course."

She begins to catch up with my pace. When she is next to me, she locks her arm around mine.

"Oi, let go people are sure to misunderstand."

"Misunderstand what? You're my boyfriend aren't you?"

Boyfriend, hmm? When Ophis locks her arm around mine, she says it is natural occurrence for a mate. When she said that, I thought that only my mate, Ophis, is allowed to do this? Are girlfriends allowed to as well? This is so confusing.

"Does a boyfriend allow this for their girlfriend?"

"Yup, it is one of the many pleasures we get!"

"I see..."

I guess, people wont misunderstand anything then...

"By the way, Yuuma-chan, what are the plans for today?"

"Hmm~ I dont particularly have any."

"Eh? In the message you sent me, you said this was an important event. How could you have not planned anything out?"

"Its an important event because, this is our first date! A really special time for us."

She smiles. Haa, how annoying.

"If you say so, ill believe you."

"Yeah, thanks. Lets enjoy this whole day together!"

The whole day!? Oi, oi, oi, OI! I thought it was only gonna be like two hours at most, hoping for less! This-

I look behind me, almost instantaneously. I felt something watching me but there's nothing.

"What's wrong, Issei-kun?"

"No, nothing."

Something is keeping an eye on me, no doubt about it.

A woman who seems to be handing out fliers approaches me, she tries to give me one. I refuse it. When I looked at Yuuma, she seemed to be glaring at the lady.

"C'mon Issei-kun, there's no point in staying in this area! Lets go have some fun!"

"...Yeah."

She begins to drag me away from this area. I look around, but there are no noteworthy people.

She led me to a shop that specializes in desserts. It was expensive and she made me pay. It was relatively empty so we were able to immediately be served.

"Here you go, say ah~ Issei-kun."

"Ah~mm!~ So good~"

She was feeding me a spoonful of the strawberry parfait. The cream that melts in my mouth is so very satisfying to eat. Whoever made this thing is truly a god beyond gods.

"Heehee, I didnt expect you to be the type to love sweet things."

"I dont particularly mind what I eat, though I like the feeling of all the different textures that are available."

The feeling of different kinds of texture is truly satisfying. Whatever I put in my mouth doesnt even matter, after all I'm immune to anything that can cause illness to the inside of my body. I dont even need to eat, it is only for pleasure.

"You're really strange. But, I like that about you. Ah~"

She opens her mouth.

"What?"

"Eh? Hmph~"

Why is she pouting now?

"Did you want me to do something?"

"I wanted you to feed me."

She tilts her head while making another hmph noise.

"Oh, uh, here."

"Do it like how I did it."

I have to do that too?

"H-here it comes, my wonderful Yuuma-chan, say a-ah~"

"Thats better, ah~"

She opens her mouth once again. I gently slide in the spoon and pull it out when she intakes the food.

"This is really good! Thank you Issei-kun!"

"No problem."

"Hey Issei-kun, am I your first ever girlfriend?"

She presses her cleavage onto the table and seductively smiles at me.

"Yeah, you are. Is that strange?"

"Yeah, I thought that you would be the type to have multiple girlfriends."

"Am I supposed to?"

"No, in fact it makes so very happy to hear that I'm your first and only girlfriend! I sure am lucky..."

She blushes.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, I mean you're so handsome, strong and nice. I am so lucky to have you."

"Thank you for your compliments..."

Something feels off.

"We should get going now, I mean there is still so much we can do today."

"I understand."

We get up and she immediately takes hold of my arm. I already paid for the dessert so we just leave the store.

I could've sworn that I heard the word 'sucker' from her voice. Must be my imagination though...

* * *

The rest of or date went smoothly. We went to an amusement park, then a clothing store, in which I was, forcefully, told to buy her something in commemoration of the date. I bought her the cheapest thing I could find, a pink bracelet thing. Our time together felt so strangely...short...

Agh...my head...

"Today was really fun, wasnt it Issei-kun."

"Yeah..."

"Issei-kun I-"

The sun is setting as we stroll through the park, I guess we are separating here. This place is really nostalgic, I met Ophis at this park. I wish I was spending time with her, rather than Yuuma-chan. Time passes so fast when I am not with her, I hate that.

What did I do with Yuuma-chan again? I cant seem to remember what exactly happened...even though it was a few hours ago. I know where we went but not what we did, I recall just tiny bits of pieces. The beginning is so very clear, yet the rest is blank...

The more I think about it, the pain in my head grows.

"-So Issei, thank you for today."

Ah, I completely ignored what she was saying.

"You don't need to thank me for anything."

"Today was really, really fun! Issei, if you dont mind can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

She smiled bitterly. As if she were looking upon a fool. A predator looking at its prey.

"Will you die for me?"

She threw a very bright object towards me, no hesitation, no regret, a maneuver done with ease. The object pierced my stomach, it didn't go straight through and was stuck there. Getting a better look I take notice that it is a glowing spear, it is covered in so much blood. My blood...

I look at the person who threw it. She was laughing hysterically. This was the same girl I've spent the whole day with, she was wearing the same outfit and everything but she had grew a pair of jet black wings.

"...you.."

"What? You still standing?"

Her voice had tumbled to a lower pitch.

She walks towards me, grabs the spear and pushes me to the ground with the weapon. She steps on me, then pulls it out by first twisting, and then violently tugging it out. When it finally comes out, all of the blood pours onto my body.

"Man~ Issei, you're a real pain in the ass to deal with. I didnt think someone could lack so much common sense."

"...you said-"

"Those were all lies, obviously. In the first place what kind've person becomes the girlfriend of someone they've met yesterday. A girl who does that after being saved from thugs only exists in fantasy."

I stopped talking.

[Issei.]

"Because you believed in a fantasy, you're now gonna die. You're an idiot!"

Idiot? Who? Me?

I touch my wound, then I look at my hand. It is red, so red. I hate the color red.

"Hmm? Have you gone insane? Why the hell are you smilin'?"

[Time to stop fooling around. Hurry and pick yourself up.]

"You're really no fun."

I get up with ease. As I rub the big hole in my stomach, I harshly glare at the crow.

She looks surprised.

"Ddraig, couldnt you have let her keep her success for a few more seconds."

"You- I thought you were only human!"

"I am human. I thought you were also human, but no, to think you are actually a crow."

[You would've learned that earlier if you had properly wanted to learn how from me.]

Shut up, I don't need such assistance.

I am a prodigy.

"Maybe you arent as boring, but nonetheless, Issei be a sweetheart and drop dead for me."

She threw more of her spears at me. Two of them to be exact, and I purposely let them hit where they were aimed. One at my leg, the other at my heart.

[Issei, why didnt you dodge?]

Be quiet, if I were to dodge that would be the same as telling her that we are equals. That is beyond false, I will not suffer such an embarrassment.

"How are you!?"

"Was that supposed to finish me off? That felt like nothing more than a simple pinch on the cheek!"

I rush myself towards her, she flinched as she brought out more spears. She flew away from me while rapidly shooting.

[I thought you didn't care about social status?]

I don't care one bit about such a thing. What makes me angry is when a weak crow thinks she's strong when in reality-

"I-Issei, quit dodging and get hit already!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, ive been chasing you in a straight line this whole time!"

"W-wha! You!"

"Can't hit an injured target, you really suck don't ya!"

She's weaker than an ant.

She grew furious and began to shoot more of the spears even faster. Yet, they didn't hit me.

Ah? I can feel a tingling sensation on my mark. Ddraig.

[Yeah, its what you think it is. Unless you want Ophis to blow this entire area up, I suggest you finish her quick.]

Hehe, with pleasure.

With one quick major leap, I instantly close our distance. It was like teleportation but it wasn't, it was my speed.

"How did you-"

I reel back my arm and bring out my sacred gear.

[BOOST!]

With an immense force, I punch her right in her cheek and force her back down to ground.

Such a face only brings cruel lies. Surly she wont need it.

"As I thought, one punch was all that was needed."

[Not gonna kill her?]

No, I'm quite intrested as to what she needed to eliminate me for. I want her to answer me with her own voice.

[Is that so? Ophis is immediately teleporting to you in about five minutes, id hurry and do what you need to do now.]

I pick up Yuuma-chan.

I see. How am I gonna explain these holes in my body? Ill have to come up with an excuse. Ddraig, where are the rest, crows are always in a flock.

[You should really let me teach you how to sense them on your own.]

Not necessary, why would I waste time and learn such a thing when you or Ophis can do it for me.

He sighs.

[The rest are nearby, they are at that old dusty church.]

Lets pay them a visit. Three, two, one and we're here.

[To think I'd see you use that again, never thought I would see the day. Is Ophis that scary to you?]

Yes, yes she is. Though teleporting would have gotten us here faster.

[Learn how to teleport then.]

Nah, thats a pain.

I kick the dusty church door open. Looking inside, it seems to be empty.

"Crows are such cowards."

Ddraig.

[They're under us, be careful since-]

Being careful is unnecessary.

Without letting him finish, I kick the floor with enough power to create a big hole and fall through it.

When I land, I am greeted with many cautious crows. At the very end of the room I see a very large cross. It felt like they were preparing for a ceremony of some kind.

"I came to deliver something."

I toss Yuuma very roughly towards them. I may have punched her but she wasn't very injured, I only bruised her cheek to bleed.

"Raynare!"

A girl with blond hair styled in twintales yelled. She wore a gothic Lolita attire that made her chest obviously small.

Yuuma, so even her name was a lie...

All of these crows are glaring at me. Do they not understand how weak they are compared to me?

"Oi, why are you glaring at me? She's alive, if I were anything else they'd for sure kill her. In the first place she tried to kill me first, I mean look at all the holes she put on my body."

"What do you want?"

The flat chest asked me, straight to the point with toxicity in her voice. I like that.

"You sure have quite the interesting setup here. I am only curious as to what y'all are planning."

"As if we'd tell you!"

"Oh. Don't misunderstand I don't plan to stop you guys, I couldn't care less. I'm asking out of curiosity. You are going to tell me one way or another in the end."

"What makes you say that? You are outnumbered by us, you wont be able to force anyone to talk."

She's severely underestimating me, just like Raynare. Do all crows truly believe that they are strong?

I let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Hey. Have you heard, that there was once a devil..."

I raised my arm, my middle finger touching my thumb.

"...that could kill as many as he desired with a just snap of his fing-ers."

I snap my fingers, a very loud screeching was heard. For a split second many screams were heard in this whole room. But, as I said, it was only for a split second so after that, the room fell to silence.

"W-wha!?"

I made sure to give this crow a front row view, I wonder what she saw?

Her arrogance faded away, she is violently trembling as she falls to the floor and leaks out a yellow liquid.

The room was raining blood, the walls and floor dyed red. It was rather crowded so I got rid of more than half of the crows. The only thing left of them was their ugly black feathers.

"Now. Name?"

"M-M-Milltet!"

"Milltet, will you tell me what you crows are going to do? I'm on a time limit, if that time runs out then someone I know will give you a punishment crueler than death because of the holes on my body."

"W-we have a nun coming here tomorrow! She has a sacred gear called Twilight Healing, it has the ability to heal the wounds of any race! Raynare was planning to take it away from her! P-please, let me live!"

"Steal her sacred gear?"

[Its possible but in return the original wielder is killed.]

I see...

How interesting.

I close our distance. Arms length away from her, I reach my arm out and pet her head.

"See Milltet, that wasnt so hard. You should be proud of yourself, you were actually smart."

"Y-yes, t-thank you!"

I pull my shirt's collar to look at my mark, it is flashing red and blue light.

[You should be on your way now.]

Yeah, no need to tell me twice.

"Milltet, I have to get going now. Make sure when Raynare wakes, that she immediately come to me. If she doesn't I will get really angry."

"Y-yes!"

"Also don't run away, I want you to continue doing what you were doing here."

"Eh?"

"Surprised? I told you crows that I wouldn't stop whatever you were doing. Besides this looks to be fun and very interesting so I've decided to help you, its the least I could do after obliterating more than half you're comrades. That is all, see ya later Milltet."

I look at Raynare one last time before leaving the church.

If only...no, what kind of thoughts am I having...

* * *

I returned home after those events. Immediately upon arriving I laid on my bed. Im exhausted.

I have less than a minute left, I barely made it.

[Hey Issei, shouldnt you make the necessary preparations?]

Not to worry, I did it when I had left my house.

[Good. You have a lot of holes on you so be ready. 30 seconds until she arrive.]

Yeah, yeah.

Ddraig, was there a...

[You felt right, someone was watching you. I believe that person saw everything you did. You may want to commit actions with caution from now on.]

Crap. Things are gonna be getting annoying in the future.

I hear a ding sound in my head. Hovering on top of me, there is a circle with an infinite symbol in it. Here she comes.

I could feel myself gulp down my saliva.

Then, in an instant, my field of vision went dark.

"Mm!? Mmmphis-ophmmm!?"

She is sitting on my face.

"Issei...? What are you doing there?"

She shifted off my face and onto my chest.

"Ophis! Why aren't you- where are your panties!?"

I feel my face grow hot.

"Issei, why is your face turning red? Why must I wear that cloth? As your mate I am always prepared to fulfill your carnal desires."

My face grew hotter.

"That's not the point-"

I shut myself up as she took a sniff. I could feel sweat dripping from my face.

"I smell an unknown crow scent on you. Issei, why did the mark tell me you were in danger?"

"I don't know, maybe its broken?"

I said that but I couldn't look her directly in the eyes.

"You've changed clothes compared to when you left the house."

"Eh? Uh, they felt uncomfortable so I-"

She quickly tried to steal a kiss from my lips but luckily I managed to block it with my hand. Not this time Ophis, I can't have you access the mark's abilities this time.

"Issei."

She showed me a pout on her face. Cute, no I cant be swooned over this time.

"Ah, oh would you look at the time. Man I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Issei."

She reverted back to her usual expressionless face. This time adorning an unusual dark feeling aura.

"O-oph-"

She instantly ripped off my shirt, exposing the holes in my body. When she saw, the aura darkened.

"Oh what?! How did those holes get there?"

She looked at me, although expressionless, I could tell that she did not buy it.

"Ophis, are you mad?"

She said nothing but let out a sigh.

"No, not at all. I'm just recalling how idiotic you actually are. There is no way that my marking would be broken you mindless thick-headed fool."

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

"You understand how much I dislike it when you act without informing me."

"Yeah, but I..."

She puts her hand on my cheek. It is cold, almost lifeless yet it feels refreshing.

"Issei, you're not invincible. You can survive alot of things but you are still mortal. If you keep treating your body like this, one day, you'll be gone forever."

Forever, I can only imagine what that feels like. Her on the other hand...

"Owowow!"

She begins to roughly pinch my cheek.

"Now, Issei close your eyes."

I gulp.

"Ophis, unfortunately I cant let you kiss me."

"Are you disobeying me?"

Scary! No seriously, you're being too scary!

"Im not really disobeying you, I would-uh-just like a little privacy for the day."

"You, the one who constantly fawns over me, wants privacy?"

"Y-yeah."

If she were to find out who gave me these injuries, Raynare would be utterly obliterated before I could ask her anything.

"Issei I suggest that you obey and close your eyes. If you refuse, I hope you're prepared to build another house."

I feel a smirk forming. Though it immediately fades when I stare into her eyes.

"I r-refu-refuse."

"I see."

Stretching out her hand, she creates a magic circle aiming at the floor, however before it could fully form, it shatters and disperses. She takes notice of this instantly and looks at her hand first before looking at me.

Huh? The magic cancelling barrier I made actually worked!?

"G-Gahahahaha! Looks like I win, I actually won! Gahahahaha!"

She looks at me expressionless as always.

"Shocked, you must be! I, the prodigy, have successfully made a barrier that cancels magic. As expected from myself!"

"To think you could become an even bigger idiot."

"Hmm?"

She punches a hole through the wall. Uh oh. This is a little bad.

"Ophis, can you get off my chest please..."

"Did you finally realize."

Crap. Maybe I shouldve got her off of me first. No wait I could still- heavy! She's increaing her weight!

"Destroying the house physically would be a waste of time and as you usually say, a pain. Maybe I should just punish you, seeing as you care little of your body."

Dd-Ddraig?

[At this point you should initiate it.]

Already ahead of you!

"Im sorry! I was being too cocky, you can kiss me to activate the marking, just please no punishment!"

"If you had just disobeyed me once then I would have let you go. But, you disobeyed twice, such a person needs to be re-educated."

"No..."

"Not to worry, you are injured so I wont be too hard on you. Afterwards, well, I'm sure you can guess. You love doing it after all."

Is that supposed to comfort me!?

"Ophis! Wait, wait, wait. I apoligized so lets just, agh! Wait lets talk a little- ah-ah-nooooooo!"

Ddraig help me! Isnt there anything you could do!?

[...sorry...]

* * *

The next day.

I am laying in bed, completely naked. I'm in a state where I am not sure if I should be happy or scared. Why am I feeling like this? An answer to that would be the most powerful existence who is currently sleeping on my arm as she hugs my waist. Yesterday's punishment was...

...so very frightening. I wish to forget it, it is unspeakable as to what she did.

However, afterwards she consoled me with procreation.

[Issei, are you done crying?]

I WASN'T CRYING!

[Is that so?]

It was just felt weird being well...you know...it was just so umm...

[Haha, different is the word you're looking for.]

Yeah...

[More importantly, you understand what is going to happen when she awakes dont you?]

Yeah, she is most likely going to go to the abandoned church to brutalize Raynare.

I look at my body, all the holes that were there before have faded. If Ophis wasn't here they would probably take a lot longer to heal. Though if I get hurt like that again then I'd have to wait a week for her to be able to speed up the healing again.

[Do you care if that fallen angel dies?]

No I don't but I do want to ask her some questions first. Also I'm curious as to what the process of taking a sacred gear is like. I only need those crows to survive the time they need to complete that process.

[I see then I suggest that you do something to stop Ophis when she wakes.]

I know, you dont need to remind me. This wouldn't be so difficult if this marking hadn't contacted her.

[It wouldnt have contacted her in the first place if you had just dodged the spears thrown at you.]

Shut up.

Besides this marking is very one-sided, in favor of the female. In the first-

[No use to keep complaining about it to me, that mark is gonna be on you forever. It not that bad in the first place, after all Ophis can only be with you and no one else.]

Well, yeah that makes me extremely happy. Its just...

[Hmm?]

No nevermind.

[I see. I'm going to sleep now, hopefully you are able to stop her from killing those remaining fallen angels.]

Thus my sacred gear stops speaking and I can assume that he has fallen into a nice slumber.

I touch where the marking was placed on me. I don't dislike it, in fact I love having it. It shows that Ophis is okay with spending her eternity with me. Its just, from what I was told, only female dragons are capable of giving the marks and only male dragons can receive it.

Yet I was able to receive one so that means I must be...

"Issei?"

"Huh, Ophis? What's wrong, you woke up earlier than usual."

"The mark woke me up. Is something troubling you?"

I look at the mark, it is yellow.

"No, it's nothing sorry for waking ya."

She looks at me, grabs hold of my face and lightly kisses me.

"You're troubled because of something pointless again."

I look away from her.

"Ophis. Sorry, ill stop thinking about such things."

"Good. The only thing you need to understand is, you belong to me."

"Yes...of course."

She gets up from the bed, exposing her fully nude body. In an instant she uses her magic to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Hmm? Isnt it obvious, I'm going to destroy that infested church for damaging my property."

Eh? Oh thats right, I forgot. Shit. She saw all of the things I remember doing from yesterday. Stupid marking, why is she allowed to peek at my memories with nothing but a kiss!

Damn, at this rate she'll kill Raynare.

Huh? How can I...

"W-wait!"

She looks at me and glares at me.

"Can't you wait at least a week?! Please, just a week."

I kneel as I cross my arms and place my head on them.

"Why?"

"I only want to see how one takes a sacred gear."

I also want to confirm something. I wish to speak with Raynare once more.

"For what purpose?"

"To be of more use to you!"

"..."

She remains silent for a while and then sighs.

"I understand, I will delay their inevitable demise until they accomplish their goal."

"Really!"

"Yes."

I lift myself off the ground and imediately show how grateful I am by hugging her.

"Thank you, I love you!"

"Me too..."

I tighten the hug.

Sorry Ophis. I...for the first time, I...

Remembered a name that wasnt yours.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I have a question, would you guys prefer if I'd do these author's notes? To confirm I do read your reviews so please keep sending them, I thought I should make that clear because some author's apparently wont read them which is weird. Anyway, ill make sure to try and implement any of your criticism to my writing for the next chapter. Thanks you for all the favs and follows, i appreciate the support and depending if you guys want more author's notes, ill see you in the next chapter, maybe.**


	5. Ch5 WHO AM I

It was dark, so very dark. My eyes desperately searching for any source of light. To no avail, they find that light did not exist here. No matter how desperate they were to find it, they wouldn't. I could feel myself losing air, quickly. I needed to leave, I need to!

Let me out.

Let me out.

Ophis.

Ophis, where are you!?

I ran. I ran. And ran. Yet, no matter how much I ran... I never went anywhere.

Everywhere. No matter how far I went, it all looked the same. As if I were never actually moving.

Pitch blackness was this entirety.

"ᘜᓰᐺᘿ ᓰᖶ ᑘᕵ..."

In my state of panic, a sudden ugly hoarse voice calls out to me. I turn towards the direction of this person, doing so I find something strange. It was a mirror. Though what it reflected was more important than the object. I was looking at myself.

"Ÿ̵̰͙̪̙̺͙̳̻͚̋͋͝ơ̷͚͍͈̯̥̞̥̘̭̓͐̀̆̎̀͘͘͜u̷͍̠̺͒̃͊'̴̼͚͈̜̦̲̫̻̗͊͑̇̊͆́̎̃͠ͅr̸̡͛̔e̸̝̫͔̪͔̾͜ͅ ̴̧̛͈͔̖̣̭̄̅́̍̓̃̕͘̕t̵̢̧̛͖̰̘̉̎͋͌̀̅̚͝͝ĩ̴̪̺̉̇̽̈́̎͌̾̎m̴̰̹̖̮̎̒̇̒̄͘ě̵̲̻̤̜̥̝̙̹͆̄̌͐̽͗͌ ̴̡͓̫̯̠̞͎̩̑͝i̸̡̖͙̘̼̫̿͛̉̈́̽̇̈͋͘͝ͅs̶͓̀̈̌͜ ̴̡̪̗̟̹̀̔͜u̷̼̯͓̽͌̑͘̕p̷̨̧̪͇̭̽͌.̶̧̬̹̗̩͓̏́̈̾̈́̈́̕.̶̻͔̖̱̼̤̻͙͔̐͛̅̈́͐͂͌̉ͅ.̸̛͚̟͇̯̃͒̿̐ ̶͉̤̫͉͓͍̳̮͑̆̐͋̓̿̋̒͠Ị̵̭͊̋͌̀̿͊͝t̷̰͍̗̍̾̓͋͐̄̒'̵̮̲̙̐̔̃͗̈́̔̈́͘s̵̯̞͂͑̈́ ̷͕͖͖̰̔͜ṭ̸͚̈́í̶̤̳͇͔͈̺͗̇̂̿̀̾m̴͖̥̗̖̯̘̆̾͋͝e̵̬͆ ̶̡̤̬̝̆̋̅f̷̼̤̻͌̃ó̷͕̯͚̠̗̯͍̘̺̃r̶̛̭͓͖̟͆̎̑̚ ̵̛̮̲͖̼̲͒̀̂͂̊̂͑̿̏ā̷͖̝̟̞͖̳̿͂͛̆̈͆̋̈̽ ̴͖̩̺̋́̈́͛̃̀͐̒̅N̷͈̠̯̤͕̈́̾̆̔̑͘Ȅ̶̩̘̟̾̔̉̆̿͒̈̚W̷̅͑̿͌̃͝ͅ ̶̨̪̹͈̜͓͇͙͉̒͑̍̀̽͗̍̄̈́o̷̡̨͓̞̮̼͙̟̗̔͑́̓̈́̾̅̄͝n̵̛̻̍̉̈́̆̔͐͂e̵͎͎̪͙͖̥͔̳̘̒́ ̵͚̑͌̀͑̍̃͝ẗ̷̛͓̐̂̾ö̵̘̜͍̣̱̤́̿̋̈́ ̴͎̰̰̩̰͈̯̈͝ģ̸̗̞͔̫͇͕͎͊̆ͅẻ̵͔͉͖͎̦͆̈̓t̵̪͌̎̽͒ ̴̳̙̔a̵̡̱̺̻̦̗̣̰͈̘͗̏́̂̑͆ ̷̡̺̦̮̇̀̋̾͘t̵̨̧̢̫͎̜̺̹͖̩͋̀u̵̖̒͆͆r̸̨̨̹̪͔̠̖͙̐͗̕n̶̡̞͓̫̥̤͍̬̲̟͌͛͂.̵̣̌̋͊͊͂͒̎͠ ̷̜͇̩̘̘̉͛̓͝͠Y̶̭̞̮̝̞͋̑̽̓̚͝ọ̷̪̣̥̳͚̮̮̌̊͋̈́̄͛͜͝͝u̸͎̙̼͚̟̥͉̟̪̽̚ ̸̨̫̱̦̻̃͝s̷̡̧̧͉̗̲͈̫̬̀̇͑̑h̵̨͇͈̖̦͆͂͆͌͜ơ̵̡͈͑̅̊ù̷̲̎͒̈́͘͠͝l̶͖̫̰̣̀͂̊̏͌͘͠ď̷͍͓̮̣̦͉̹̠̞̺̕͝ ̶̳̺̺̝͓̮͊̈ͅg̴̨̨͇̭̟̫̬̣̎̍̆͋͝o̷̻̙͕̜͖̿̓́ ̴͇̪̒̀́̊̈́̂͒̽͝t̴̠͙́̑͂̂͒͑̒́͘ỏ̶̱̲̬͊͆͛̑̓͆̄͠͝ ̷̨͛̒͒̀̈́̑s̸̳̅̈͂͌̂͂͊̽̂̚l̴̮̪̻̜̹͒̂̽̃͛͊̄ͅě̸̲̪͋̄ë̷̛́̈́̃̊̕ͅp̶̰̤͙̭̖̟̀̇̏̈͗͑̊͝͝,̵̡̙͉͈͓̲̠͖͆͐̀͌̃̍̃̈́̏ ̸̛̯̠͉͙͋̈́̒͜ͅį̵̙̺̻̹̺͊̀̐͌͑̌̅̓͜t̸̻̩̬̥͝ ̷̗͆̔̈̔͗̚w̶̧͕̟͍̬͙̙̓͛̍̕͝ĭ̵͎̥̥l̸͓̀͑͝l̵̢̳̼̙̞̘̝͍̏͜͠ ̷͕̦͂̀̽́̂̔̑͌̐m̵͖̣͛̌̍̿̒͑͆̃̄͜a̶̝̭͓̓̓͊̍̓k̵̻̋͂̊̅͂̀̈́͘̚e̶̛̬̭̲̣̳̭̭̓̈͌̏̀̚̕͝ ̸̬̩̘̠̂ͅt̷͖̖̖̦̏̋̉͐̅͑̋͝h̴̡̜̼̥͉̘̠̭͕͆̋̇͛ĭ̵̧̛̖̗̥̥̥̟̑̒̈́͋̚͘͠n̵̼͈͈͚̳̭͐͆̈́͛̕̚͝ģ̶̨͈͍͚̘͔͈͚̹̐̊ş̷̦̱̫̀́̽͒̏ ̵̪̲̼̳̼̼̳̠̈́̔̄̒̄̔̐̍̓ą̴̡̖̦̼̬̤̳͉̆̏̀̈̓̓ͅ ̷͍̻͎̪̰̪̪͂͛̉͂̄͜l̴̛̪͙̼͆̓̌̂̊̈o̴̖̿͜t̷̺̗̳͕͒̈͊͛̄́̈́̈͝ ̸̨̙̮̯̱̼̻̮͍̯̈́̈́͂͝͝͝ẹ̴̡̹͕̥̣̩͈̘̖̐̽̊a̷̡͓͙͒̈́ś̴͉̆̀͗͊i̶͈̓̽̂ě̴͍̠͇̎̓̑̅̉̇͑̚͜ŕ̵͕̅̓̂̿̽̂̑.̷̟̘͇̼͈̘̹̉̐͝͠.̵̛͓̲̪̻͉̮͌̈́͊́̀͛͋.̶͙͕̲̺͚̱̅̍́̔̆̈́̎̐"

I gulped. My mouth moved on its own. I was saying some strange things. My heart was pounding. This person, whoever he is, this man is obviously the reason I'm here in the first place.

"Hey. Don't make me end you, get me out now and I'll spare you."

The voice laughed. Chuckling until he began to cough. He used my face to smile at me. I grit my teeth in frustration as I used my face to smash the mirror. However, the laughter did not stop.

"Tch. I warned you."

Lifting up my arm high, I snapped my fingers. The noise it made was loud. And, as expected, the laughter stopped. Whoever he was, he's dead now.

"˙uoıʇɐɔıpɐɹǝ ǝlqɐʇıʌǝuı uɐ ʇsnſ ˙ǝɹǝɥ ɹǝʍod ou ǝʌɐɥ no⅄ ˙ɥɓnɐl ʇnq dlǝɥ ʇ,uɐɔ I ʇɐɥʇ sǝɯıʇ ʎuɐɯ os pǝʇɐǝdǝɹ uoıʇɐnʇıs sıɥ⊥ ˙ʎɹɹoS"

"Huh! You- You're still-"

I feel my breath completely leave me. I could no longer speak. Just an excruciating pain in my chest. What was going on!?

"丨 山丨丂卄 丨 匚ㄖㄩㄥᗪ 卄乇ㄥ卩 ㄚㄖㄩ. 丨 山丨丂卄 丨 匚ㄖㄩㄥᗪ 卄乇ㄥ卩 卂ㄥㄥ ㄖ千 ㄚㄖㄩ 山卄ㄖ 卄卂ᐯ乇 乃乇乇几 卄乇尺乇. 尺乇卂ㄥㄥㄚ, 丨 ᗪㄖ. 乃ㄩㄒ 丨 匚卂几'ㄒ. 丨 匚卂几'ㄒ ᗪㄖ 卂几ㄚㄒ卄丨几Ꮆ. 几ㄖㄒ 几ㄖ山, 几ㄖㄒ 丨几 ㄒ卄乇 卩卂丂ㄒ. 丨 卄卂ᐯ乇 卂ㄥ山卂ㄚ丂 卄卂ᗪ 卂ㄥㄥ ㄒ卄丨丂 卩ㄖ山乇尺, ㄚ乇ㄒ 丨 匚卂几 几乇ᐯ乇尺..."

I fall to the floor. Kneeling in front of me was a person who looked exactly like myself. He was chained. Yet those chains were tied to nothing. Despite that, it looked tight and painful.

My eyes were getting blurry. It was getting hard to describe his appearance. No, that's not important! I need to get out of here. I need to see, to retu... Op...hi...

"ₜₕₑᵣₑ. ₜₕₑᵣₑ. ᵢₜ ᵢₛ ₐₗₗ ₒᵥₑᵣ, yₒᵤ dᵢd wₑₗₗ... ᵢ gₑₜ ᵢₜ. ᵢ ₖₙₒw ₕₒw ᵢₜ fₑₑₗₛ. Wₕₐₜ ᵢ wₒᵤₗdₙ'ₜ gᵢᵥₑ ₜₒ ₛₑₑ Gₐbᵣᵢₑₗ ₐgₐᵢₙ... ⱼᵤₛₜ ₛₗₑₑₚ, ᵢₜ ₘₐₖₑₛ ᵥₐₙᵢₛₕᵢₙg ₐₗₗ ₜₕₑ ₗₑₛₛ ₑₓcᵣᵤcᵢₐₜᵢₙg. ᵢ'ₘ ₛₒ ₛₒᵣᵣy, ᵢ ₐₘ ₛₒ ᵥₑᵣy ₛₒᵣᵣy. ᵢ... ᵢ ₕₐₜₑ ₕₐᵥᵢₙg ₜₒ ₛₑₑ ₜₕᵢₛ ₑᵥₑᵣy ₛᵢₙgₗₑ ₜᵢₘₑ..."

* * *

I felt groggy. My head hurt so badly that I thought it would burst at any second. My body slowly but surely lifted itself up so that my back was straight. Where was I?

"Issei."

I heard a voice. Issei, is that my name?Quickly I turned towards the direction of the soft spoken voice. For but a split second, I saw golden locks. That delusion ended as soon as I blinked, being replaced by beautiful black black hair.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked at her somewhat confused. She showed no emotion but for some reason it felt as though she was hurting. Like she was waiting with immense anxiety for an answer she wanted to hear.

"Issei, what's wrong?"

She looked at her palm, a purple glowing symbol appearing on it. It was fascinating. Though as to what she was doing, I had no clue.

"Do you not know how to speak? Are you having trouble?"

I gulp. I try my best to get my voice out. It was difficult, my throat felt dry. It was painful. But through the pain I could mutter out some words.

"I...can...speak..."

She looked at me. I am not sure why, but I can tell that she was pleased despite not showing any emotion.

"Do you remember your name?"

My heart stops. A painful sting ringing in my head. It hurt, badly.

"My...name? I'm...I am... Issei Luci-

Agh! My head! Instantly I could see a flash, a flash of so many corpses bleeding out on the ground. Screaming in agony as they wait for someone to save them. The person who did not appear on time.

"...Hyoudo...Issei Hyoudo."

"Good. Now. Do you remember who I am?"

I look at her. She was impatiently waiting for my answer.

"You..you are..."

I thought and thought. No matter how hard I thought however, I did not remember. It was on the tip of my tongue but I did not know.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know..."

She made a tiny flinch. Her mouth agape for but a split second. Her expression unchanging, but It felt as though she was sad.

"I see."

She stood up. Rather short looking if I were to describe her. She was petite and her face was on the cuter side.

"Um, were we close?"

She approached me slowly. Our eyes meeting each other, inches away from one another. No room to run nor escape.

"What are you-mmm?"

A soft sensation forces my lips shut. Soft hands gently gripping onto my cheeks. It was hard to breathe yet I did not wish for release. I enjoyed this situation. I loved it.

Soon, she separates from my lips. I felt dazed. I wanted to continue. I felt the need to go further than that.

"Issei, you are my mate. Now and forever."

Another sharp pain occurs in my head. Images of the girl in front of me appearing like flashing lights. I remember. How could I forget such an important person?

"For all eternity. Right, Ophis?"

As I recall all the events I had with her, I can't help to notice that every single 'me' was not me. It was strange and confusing. I hated it. It made absolutely no sense.

"I'm sorry. Ophis, even though I promised that I would never- I-"

Before I could finish, she embraced me in a tight hug. As if she had done this many times before. But... Ah, she is so cute. I'm such a- I'm sorry for scaring you Ophis.

I return the embrace and hug her even tighter.

* * *

Today, it is Monday morning. I may not remember anything, but it seems that Ophis is obligating me to go to school. Even though I have no clue what it is. From what I've been told, its a place where humans gain knowledge. I guess it doesn't matter though.

"So, Ophis. Is there anything I need to know about before we get to this, uh, school? You know like, how I should act?"

For some reason, Ophis is laying comfortably on my back as I carry her to our destination. 'I' had done this before but was very annoyed by it, not sure why. In the first place, Ophis seems to be enjoying herself, she was also very adamant about traveling like this.

"Issei that does not matter."

"Eh~, but I don't want to make any of my old friends worry about me. I mean it's pretty obvious that I'm not gonna act like usual. I don't want anyone to become sad, I really don't-"

"Issei... You're different..."

I stopped in place. My heart in pain. An unknown anxiety filling up inside of me.

"Is that bad... Do... Do you dislike me as I am now?"

She took a moment to answer. Her tiny arms holding onto me tightly and beginning to squeeze but a bit tighter.

"No. You are fine as you are now."

I let out a breath of relief. My still legs moving once again.

"Thank you. It really means alot to me."

"..."

Though its really strange. Suddenly waking up without any recollection of what happened yesterday, and all those days that followed before that. It left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. Yet I can remember everything about Ophis, I know I should be very grateful for it. Its just, why? This all is just so confusing.

I notice that the number of students begin to increase. We appear to be closing in on our destination.

In a distance I am able to hear people talk about us.

"Did you know that the reason Issei-senpai carries Ophis is to prevent perverts from kidnapping her."

"Eh! Really!? I heard it was just to show that she belongs to him."

"Issei-senpai is usually so strong and fierce but with Ophis-chan he turns into an overprotective softy. How cute!"

Wow! A lot of people seem to know about 'Issei'. Surely I must have many companions! This place must have been a wonderful place for me.

* * *

Upon arriving, she directed me to our classroom. When I fin the said classroom, I place her on her seat. Once done, I immediately sit on my seat which is right next to her and almost instantaneously she is bombarded by our classmates.

For some reason Ophis wanted to get here early. Im not sure why, and I dont have the courage to ask. Currently I am at a loss as to what I should do to pass the time. At this moment i expected that I too would get crowded by people wanted to speak with me. That, was not happening however.

Though i am not sure if it is me or does it feel unnecessarily filled up at the moment.

"I-Issei-sama, the princess is asking for you!"

Ah, someone spoke to me. But, princess?

I look at Ophis, she nods as if giving me confirmation that I am allowed to go.

I get up from my seat and go to the classroom's entrance. Awaiting me there is a cute blonde girl. She is fidgety and her cheeks are dyed red.

"Ah, Hyoudo-kun, hello."

She politely bows.

"I'm so very sorry for troubling you in the morning, I know that you are probably really tired but may I ask you for just a moment of you're time?"

Hmm? Hmmmmmm? Yup, I dont recognize this girl at all. Who is she? She seems to know me but for how long? Furthermore her face seems to be getting redder.

"Um, H-Hyoudo-kun, you're face is r-really close."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No don't be, I'm the one who is sorry, you must be tired, it is the morning after all."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I should've specified the reason I need your time! I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. Just tell me what ya need me for."

"Yes, sorry."

She sure apologizes a lot. What was our relationship before? I can't remember, but that's a given at this point. Perhaps we were friends. At any rate, I should pretend that I know her.

"Its fine. I was bored anyways. So, what is it that you need?"

"Um, it seems my Club President has taken an interest in you. She would like me to introduce you to her."

"I see. Then tell her I'm not interested."

Declining seemed to be the smartest move at the moment. I don't need to make things more complicated and harder on myself. Especially since im unaware of a lot of things.

I turn away from the blonde beauty but before I can walk away.

"Wait!"

She grasped my arm to stop me.

"What?"

"I'm very sorry for suddenly stopping you! My President would only like to speak with you, it wont take much of your time so-"

She begins to give reasoning as to why I should meet her stating that she is a wonderful person.

I dont think that I knew her club president before my loss of memory. Should I meet her? My gut seems to be telling me that I shouldn't. But when I look into her eyes, I feel a sense of guilt. It was difficult to decline her twice. I must be making a bad decision at this point.

"I understand, if you need me to then I'll meet her."

"Really!"

"Y-yeah. Lead the way..."

"Of course, follow me!"

Outside the the classroom in the hallway had a huge crowd of people. It seemed to be filled to the brim. Do people really like this blonde that much? Is she really worth that much? Don't tell me that she is an actual princess.

When the blonde beauty notices the crowd, her whole face goes as red as a tomato. She stops in place, covering her face with both of her hands.

"What's wrong?"

Why did she stop?

"To think I caused such a scene. How embarrassing!"

For some reason I have the urge to help her. I'm not sure why...

"Oi, what the hell are you all looking at!? Get LOST!"

Ah! Where did that come from!? How did I-

When I yelled towards the entire crowd, most of them men, few women, they got freightened and began to run back towards their classes.

I am beginning to see who exactly Issei was.

When they finally dispersed I removed the girl's hands from her face.

"Hyoudo-kun?"

"I made them go away. Hurry up and lead the way cause I dont know where it is."

"Y-yes, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Once again, because of me, you had to do that sort of thing again. I am truly sorry."

Again? So I did this once before?

"Don't be. It was my decision to do that."

"But..."

"You really should take me to your clubroom. The morning is not gonna last forever."

"Yes I should, shouldnt I. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. Well if you wouldnt mind please follow me."

I felt chills on my back. I turn to Ophis and I see her eyes glaring at me. In fear, I gulp but I still follow the blonde beauty.

* * *

Our travel was nothing but silence, which is fine. I don't know her after all. She had tried to make an attempt at first but she was to shy to get her words out.

She led me outside, to an old schoolhouse that I had no idea existed.

"Is this really where you're clubroom is?"

She flinched, me suddenly speaking startled her.

"Well, um, isnt the environment perfect for the type of club we have?"

"Sorry, I dont remember what your club is called."

It'll only become more complicated if I continue to pretend that I remember some things when I don't.

"Ah, of course you wouldn't! We only barely just met on Friday, of course you'd forget. I'm sorry! That was super presumptuous of me! I am truly sorry!"

Oh! That's some really useful information!

"No need to apologize. All you really need to do is remind me of the name."

"Ah. Of course, im sorry. It is called the Occult Research Club."

"Oh. Then this old school house is indeed the perfect environment for you guys."

"It may look old from the outside but i can assure you that we do our best to maintain it as best we can."

"Is that so?"

We reached the entrance of the building but before she could, the door opened by itself. The one who opened said door was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure and dark black hair styled in a short bob cut. She had pretty eyes, they were a nice shade of violet.

"Eh? President, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Kiba-san. I only needed to speak with your club president for a moment."

So the blondie's name is Kiba.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, its nothing you need to concern yourself over. Anyway, I must be on my way, there is much I need to do today so I will be taking my leave."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye."

Glasses looks at me, giving a stern look.

"Hyoudo Issei-kun, please try not to cause any trouble today. Anything you do, the teachers make me deal with you. It is troublesome."

I remain silent. I dont ever recall meeting her, ever. Well, that's an obvious.

"I really do appreciate how you've been relatively quiet recently. Thank you for that."

"No problem."

She nods. Then after giving one last goodbye, she walks away.

"She is really cool. Don't you think so too, Hyoudo-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure..."

Glasses is really a serious person

* * *

Kiba leads me to the entrance of their clubroom. After taking a deep breath she opens the door and I enter. It was a small room, there were two couches staring at eachother with a table in the middle. Near the window was a desk, more than likely belonging to their president. There also seems to be shower here since I am able to hear water sprinkling somewhere. More importantly, sitting on the couch was a white haired petite girl. She is glaring at me but once i look at her, she flinches. I cant help but feel that she will attack me when she sees a chance, like an animal who is desperately doing anything to live.

"Ara, ara~ Good morning, Yumi-chan."

"Good morning, Akeno-senpai."

Seemingly out of nowhere, there is another woman who is carrying tea. She was giving off a very sexy appeal. She had black hair and violet eyes. Her hair tied into a long ponytail, which reached all the way towards her legs. Her figure was also very voluptuous compared to Ophis'.

She gives a cup of tea to the white haired girl and whispers something in her ear. And, noticeably, that white hair has calmed down a little.

"To think the shy Yumi-chan would actually bring a boy over. How bold of you."

Kiba's face instantly goes red.

"Senpai! Don't tease me, you know why I brought him! You know that I have enough problems talking to boys as is!"

"Ara, ara~ is that really the case?"

"Yes, that is the case."

She loses the red on her face and forms a pout.

"Akeno, don't tease our cute Yumi-chan so much."

"Okay~"

I didnt notice it but the noises of the shower have ended. I look towards the voice that rebuked the other one. She was a pretty lady, with long crimson hair and a nice figure. For some reason, her red hair irritated me. I hated looking at it. It disgusts me, for a reason that I am unsure of.

Kiba goes to sit next to the white haired one. Taking deep breaths as a way to calm herself down.

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudo Issei-kun. Sorry to call you on such short notice."

She travels to her desk and sits down while the other girl stands next to her.

"Are you the one who wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, that's right."

"For what reason?"

"Straight to the point I see. Wouldnt it be better to start by introducing ourselves?"

"I'd prefer if you'd just tell me what you want."

No point in doing such a thing, I have a gut feeling that I wont remember either way.

"I understand. Then getting straight into it, Hyoudo-kun are you in any type of club?"

"No, I'm not. Why?"

At least, not one I am aware of that is.

"Oh, im glad. Then if you dont mind, could I recommend mine?"

"What?"

"I would like it if you joined the Occult Research Club. How about it?"

"That's it, that's why you called for me?"

She smiled.

I sighed.

"No I'm not gonna join."

When I said this, she didn't sound very surprised.

"May I ask why?"

"Well I dont want to and it just wouldn't be my type of thing. In the first place I'm not even sure why you took interest in me."

"Why wouldn't I grow interested in a delinquent who causes a ruckus everyday? Although recently you've been getting calmer, haven't you? Is it because of a certain someone you've met on Saturday?"

So 'Issei' was a delinquent? Ah, that makes things a lot more easier to understand. But, Saturday? What happened on Saturday? 'Issei' what did you do?

"Have you been keeping an eye on me? For how long?"

She shows a sly look on her face.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

This person is trouble. Annoying trouble.

"Senpai, I dont appreciate being stalked. What do you want from me?"

Undoubtedly, she has an ulterior motive. Even I can tell that much. But, 'Issei' wasn't so special, he was a normal person just like she is. Wasn't he? I am going to have to bother Ophis later.

"I told you didnt I? I am only trying to recruit a new member to my club."

"Is that so? Then, ill be taking my leave here."

Her smile did not disappear. She was still looking confident and it was irritating to look at.

"Yes. We should end our talk here Hyoudo-kun. After all the bell is about to ring soon. We wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"

I turn to the door and open it.

"Hyoudo-kun. We it be alright if we talked again soon? I really want you to join our club. I'm not going to give up that easily."

I thought about for a moment. A part of me instantly wanting to decline. Yet, I couldn't.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

I leave the room.

Truth be told, I wished I had said no. Except, I couldn't. A reason I can't fathom. Today, today hasn't been a good day so far.

* * *

"Ophis. May I ask, what are we waiting for?"

The wind was cold, and it blew somewhat fiercely. The light blue sky was perfectly visivle; it was calming. We were on the third floor of the highschool building.

"Its lunch."

She stated as she sat comfortably on my lap. It seemed she expected that I would know what that meant. But, I didn't, obviously.

"And? What does that mean?"

She looked up at me. The top of her head pressing against my chest. Her tiny hand holding onto two small wooden sticks.

"We eat."

She promptly took out a purple box. Opening it up to show it filled with a white substance. Along with other colored substances.

"Eat? For what re-"

As a way to force me to stop talking, she shoved a handful of what was in the box into my mouth. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as if something were supposed to happen. Yet, nothing did.

"Um, what is-"

"Leftovers."

"Oh ok..."

I decided not to question any further.

* * *

School was over in just a few hours. It was time to return home. And thus, I was on my way home, alone. Ophis stated she had matters to attend to, so she left. I had asked her if I could go as well, but she said no.

I pass by a park. Looking at it, I can't help but feel disgusted. I felt gross.

Just. Just how much am I really forgetting? I don't think I'll be remembering much of it soon. How annoying...

"Hurry up! You slow ass nun!"

In a distance I heard yelling. Looking toward the noise, in the distance I can see two blonde girls.

"S-sorry! I am going as fast as I can, I-"

"You're not going fast enough! I swear if you're the reason I get killed-"

I approach the blonde females. Seeing the nun, as she was called, being treated so unjustly iterated me to no end.

"No wonder you're such a-"

She bumps into my chest.

"Watch where you're going, you piece...of...shit..."

This reaction... Another one of Issei's acquaintances?

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes widen and her lips quiver. She's afraid. Afraid of me? I see... I am beginning to understand more and more.

"Ah...ah! Issei! You are looking as handsome as ever!"

I continue to stare at her, whose eyes refuse to stare back at mine.

"You didn't answer me."

She gulps.

"Oh...I understand... You see, while this nun came yesterday, she got, uh, lost... I had to look all over for her, and, uh..."

She got quiet. She was fidgety. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I don't know what Issei was doing, but I feel the need to continue what he was planning. Whatever it was...

"Nevermind, forget I asked anything, um what was your name again?"

She flinched. A bit of red tinted on her cheeks.

"Its...Milttet..."

I nod. Then look to the nun.

"And you?"

"A-Asia Argento..."

I see. I can use this, to learn more. About what he was, and what he was doing.

"Milltet, lets go. Lead the way, I'm following."

"Yes! Follow me!"

In a hurry she got in front of me and began speed walking. I sure hope this is worth my time. If I don't learn anything, things are only gonna be more of a pain.

* * *

I was led to an old looking church. The front door was busted and as I walked in there was a very big hole in the floor. It was really a huge mess.

Milltet jumps down into the huge hole as if it was nothing. I guess I'm gonna have to jump down too, am I gonna be okay?

Without further hesitation, I jumped down following her. Upon landing on both my feet, I felt no pain. Amazing!

Looking around this new area, I see a lot of black feathers. The walls were unprofessionally painted red and the floor was sticky to walk on. At the end of the room, I see a large plus like symbol. Beneath it, laying down and appearing to be sleeping, was a woman.

"Hey! Get down here already!"

Milltet yelled toward the hole, which was now above us. The nun looked down the hole fearfully. She was unsure if she would be harmed badly or not.

"Hurry up!"

With one final nudge from Milltet, the nun gulped before jumping down the hole. Screaming as she used her hands to keep her skirt down. With that form, undoubtedly she is going to get injured. But, to my surprise, Milltet caught her.

"Shut up, what an annoying ass nun. Honestly..."

She dropped the nun.

"So?"

"Y-yes? What is it, Issei?"

I approach the woman who laid peacefully under the plus shaped object.

"Whats her problem?"

Upon closer inspection, her left cheek was swollen and bruised. Just looking at her, I feel angry.

"I-I don't know... She should be awake by now but..."

She hasn't waken up yet. What exactly happened to her?

"Hey! Nun! Get over here!"

"Yes!"

Like a dog, the nun scurried to Milltet.

"Heal her."

"Huh? Oh, yes! Right away!"

Placing both of her hands on the woman's cheek, they glowed green. The bruise started to fade and the swelling started to disappear. And like that, the injury was gone, like it had never existed in the first place. It was a sight to behold.

"Raynare? Wake up, Raynare?"

Milltet whispered into her ear. Gently slapping her healed cheek while doing so. Yet, she did not wake up.

"Uh...give me a second, Issei..."

She began to roughly shake her.

Unsure of what I'm supposed to be doing, I watched her. Milltet just seemed to not be able to get Raynare to wake up.

Raynare?

I felt a sharp pain attack my head. A pain even worse than the one I had in the morning. Images of the woman in front of me attacking me with bright spears, images of me attacking her! I was being overwhelmed by how much this hurt!

I needed to leave! Fast!

"Ill come back-... Tomorrow-!"

"Oh! Of course, I promise, by tomorrow she'll be awake! I promise, so please dont be angry!"

I blink. Then somehow, I was outside? What was going on!? It hurts so much, I can't think!

* * *

I ran. I ran. And I ran.

I needed to get to safety. This pain was too intense. It was not normal. I need to get home, to Ophis!

Amidst the pain I felt a slight tingling sensation on my neck. With just my peripheral vision I notice my neck glowing a light colored purple. Instinctively I covered it, despite me not even knowing what it was.

There was so much pain! Images just wouldn't stop flashing! Corpses, bloodshed, conversations. Anything you could think of, it was appearing in my mind out of thin air!

"Geez! That Sonia! Why can't she understand!?"

No not now! Give me a break!

"Out the way!"

"Huh?"

Shit...

I bumped into her and was forced to stop. She fell to the floor and her panties were completely visible. Her outfit, what is she even wearing...

"Ow! You should watch where...you're going..."

She looked up at me, shocked. Surprised that I was even there. Was she another acquaintance? I don't know, I can't-

"Issei? You're still... How?"

I look down at her. And, before I could even comprehend anything. I uttered.

"Sera...fall..."

My vision was failing on me. Blurring out as it appeared slanted. Then it instantly cut to black. A slight jolt of pain was felt on my arm before i could no longer feel anything...

My final thought was-

How did I know her name? How? How...


End file.
